Full Circle
by trecebo
Summary: Sequel to Seeing Clearly. Hector begins to move on in his life while Sue finds a new 'family' member. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Full Circle is the sequel to Seeing Clearly. It follows Hector on his journey and Sue on hers.**

**All characters belong to Paxson/Pebblehut, Hasbro/SonyWonder/DD and CoblentzInc. Those references you recognize belong to Lucasfilm.   
**

**Dinner and a Movie--Chapter One**

I'Lee Springer was out the door when a voice called to her.

"Hey, I'Lee, wait up…"

The small statured nurse stopped and turned as a man came running up. "What's up, Psyche?" She started walking again and he fell in step with her.

"Are you busy Friday night?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"Remember I said I'd owe you a dinner?" The brown-headed man looked in earnest at her.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to take you out. What do you like? Italian, Chinese, American, Mexican…" Lt. Ken Rich trailed off when he realized she was staring at him.

"You're serious, aren't you?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Hello? Rules?"

He shook his head. "You are a co-worker and a valued colleague. You helped me, so I'm paying you back with dinner. And you're great company. It's not like we're going to do the horizontal tango. It's just dinner."

The strawberry blonde covered her mouth and her shoulders shook with laughter. "Horizontal tango?"

"You know…" He made finger quotes. "Fraternize."

"Oh, I know what you meant. It's just…horizontal tango?" She busted out laughing and bent over. "Who says that?"

The psychiatrist stood patiently while the nurse recovered. "Well?"

"Mmmm… Yeah. Chinese is good. No MSG, though."

"What time do you get off shift?"

"17:30."

"So, how does 1900 sound? Meet me at the common room?"

She grinned. "Sure. Dress up or casual?"

"Um, dress casual?"

I'Lee nodded and watched as he ran backwards yelling, "All right! See you Friday."

**moviemovie **

Friday rolled around and was fairly quiet. Two greenshirts came in from PT a bit dehydrated and I'Lee had a nice long talk with Beach about the importance of water. The Ranger grumbled for a moment before promising to include more water breaks in the sessions. While the two were checking on the new guys, Psyche-Out came running in with his gear. Brinn was at the nursing station.

"Brinn, give this to I'Lee for me. I've got to go." He handed her a note and left with the doors banging behind him.

"Sure. No problem. I'll be personal secretary to little Ms. Thang." The brown-headed nurse frowned and read the message.

I'Lee

Sorry I had to cancel. Duty calls. Block is fixing Chinese for you to take home. Later.

Ken

"Whatever." Brinn crumpled the note and threw it away.

**moviemovie**

1900 arrived and I'Lee walked into the common room. It was a good-sized space. Pool tables and foosball were in the center with vending machines and microwaves along the back wall. There was a t.v. on the left surrounded by beat up recliners and chairs. The t.v. on the right had four couches in various states guarding it and a movie was about to start.

She looked around and saw no one in the room. "Psyche?"

"Called to patrol this afternoon." A voice came from one of the couches.

"Oh." She turned and looked down the hall to see Block approaching.

"Ah, Miss I Lee, the woman I wanted to see. I believe these are for thee." The big man handed her a container.

"Wait, Block, I don't understand. What is this?" She lifted the box.

"Psyche asked for me to please make you some Chinese. I don't mind, for a lady so fine." He bowed and indicated her attire, which was a simple black dress with heels.

The nurse blushed prettily as the poetical man bid her good night. She stepped back into the common room to see what movie was playing. The familiar sounds of John Williams' _Star Wars_ theme filled the room and she moved closer.

"Is this a private viewing or can anyone join?"

"Dunno," came the voice. "Are you wearing a brass bikini?"

"No, but I am better dressed than you are."

"How do you know I'm dressed?" The voice teased.

She rolled her eyes. Some of the guys were just…she shook her head and took a few steps closer.

"I have food."

"I have beer."

"It's Chinese."

A chuckle arose from one of the couches. "No, it's not."

"What?"

"The beer isn't Chinese."

"No! The food. Block made it."

"Block? Or would that be Brock?" More chuckling.

She was starting to get annoyed. "Look, can I watch or not?"

"Dunno. You gonna watch in Chinese?"

Growling, she put the box on the foosball table and stormed over to give the voice on the couch a piece of her mind and possibly her fist. Expecting to see Ace, Trip or even Bill, the last person she expected was Wreck.

Pointing at him and shaking a finger, she was about to tear into him but stopped. Narrowing her green eyes, she said, "You low-down, stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder…"

Playing along, he sat up. "Who's scruffy looking?"

"You, mister. Giving me the run around like that."

He patted a space on the couch. "Sit. I'll get the food." He stood up and she noticed he was wearing black jeans with a white tee and black long sleeved overshirt.

"Okay, not so scruffy looking," she muttered under her breath. Louder she said, "Did I miss the memo for Star Wars night?"

"Nah, most of the guys were called out today. Since I don't have a t.v. in my quarters, I figured I'd watch it here."

"Well, you're looking rather Han Solo-ish. All you need is the red stripe."

Without missing a beat, "It's on my other pants."

I'Lee blushed and pretended to be very interested in taking off her shoes as he sat back down, placing the container of food between them. An item on the end table caught her eye. "Is that a lightsaber or…" She trailed off at the look he gave her.

Hector picked up the object and thumbed a switch. Flicking his wrist, the saber telescoped out to about three feet. "Althea's boy, Jessie, gave it to me for my birthday. So I could play with him."

"Matches your eyes." She grimaced and hoped he hadn't heard.

"That's what Ace said." He helped himself to the kung-po chicken. "You should see SE with his mock up. Makes Darth Maul look like a wuss."

"SE makes most people look that way."

The sailor nodded. "But you should see him and Kam duel. Almost like watching the first movie…Number four… The Phantom one."

"I'll take your word for it." The strawberry blonde went for the broccoli beef and the two ate in silence for a while.

**moviemovie**

The _palace scene_ came up and the comments started flying again.

"You sure you don't have a brass bikini? Not that you don't look great now…"

I'Lee poked him in the leg hard.

"Ow, woman! What is it with the poking?"

"Keep your mind out of the gutter."

"Where would you like me to focus it?" He leveled his ocean blues at her.

She clenched her eyes shut and pointed at the screen.

He just grinned.

_At the barge scene._

"Think you could choke that big slug dressed like that?"

"I could choke you right now dressed like this."

"Wanna try?"

A pillow hit him in the face.

_At the Sarlacc scene_.

Hector took a swig of beer and belched. I'Lee took a bigger swig and ended up spitting it out.

"You sure this beer isn't Chinese?"

The sailor was in mid-swallow and did a spit take to rival Bugs Bunny.

_At the important people meeting in the white room scene._

"Wish I could become general that easily."

"Oh, Lord, save us from General Delgado… Hey, barnacle boy, don't poke my leg…"

_In the shuttle scene._

"Fly casual. That is a great line."

"I need a wookie."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Doesn't everyone need a wookie? Tall. Protective. Blue-eyed. Owes you his life… Never mind."

_Ewok village scene._

"Who else could possibly be his sister?"

"Dunno. You sure you don't have a brass bikini? Ow! Watch those fingernails, woman!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"What?"

"Woman."

"Because you are not a girl… You're a woman… Wait, what was the question?"

She rolled her eyes. "Never mind."

"Yes, your Highnessness."

Another pillow.

_At the Bunker scene where Leia gets shot._

"Are you all right over there, your Worshipfulness?" He leaned over to peer at her arm. "Looks like they missed."

I'Lee drew in a breath at that. "They got you." She whispered.

He raised his eyes to her face. "It's okay, I'Lee. SE blew up the Death Star and we got away." Turning a bit, he rolled onto his back and plunked his head down into her lap.

"Comfy, are we?"

"I dunno. Are we?" He asked.

She scrunched into the couch a bit to keep her shoulders warm. Hector noticed and sat up. He removed his over shirt and handed it to her. "Here, your Highness."

It was large on her but she made the most of it by pulling her legs up under her and tucking the ends around her feet. When she was settled, she patted her lap and he lay back down.

"Comfy?"

"Yes, your Worship."

"Scruffy."

He reached for the remote to turn of the t.v. Once it was off, the room went dark.

"You aren't afraid of the dark, are you, Princess?"

"No, but I'm not sure about you."

"Seriously?"

"No."

"Darn."

"Why darn?"

"I need someone to be afraid, very afraid." He made spooky noises in the dark.

I'Lee laughed. "You are so strange."

"You have no idea."

"Well, I must if I'm still here."

"Why are you still here?"

"You're good company."

"I thought it was because I was good looking. Ow! I now have a hole in my leg, woman!"

"Stop calling me that!" She whacked him hard on the chest.

He went very still. So did she.

After a moment he sat up, his back to her. "I'm sorry. I thought…it was part of our comfort zone. You poke me, I complain."

"Hector," came her whisper. Reaching out to touch his back she hesitated as she weighed her decision and laid a small hand near his shoulder. She could feel the scar tissue through the shirt material as he tensed up. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Please. Don't go."

"You…want me to stay?" The question came across broken.

Her answer was to slide her hand forward and gently pull him back until his head was in her lap. "I won't let you run from me." She left her hand resting on his chest knowing her touch literally took his breath away. "Breathe, sailor."

He inhaled and tried to speak. "I'Lee—"

She silenced him with a finger to the lips and began to play with his hair. "Relax. We're not going anywhere."

He took a deeper breath this time and exhaled slowly. His entire being had been screaming flight but a still small hand was holding him captive. "I could get used to this," he whispered with a smile in his words. He placed his hand over hers and began to play with her fingers. After a moment, he raised her palm and gently kissed the center before closing her fingers to lock it in.

She lost her own breath for a moment before recovering enough to kiss him on the forehead. "Sweet dreams, sailor boy."

"Only about you," he murmured as he faded out.

I'Lee went to sleep with a smile on her lips.

**moviemovie **

1st Sgt Conrad Hauser wasn't sure what to make of the picture before him. On the couch was one of the nurses from the med ward wearing a shirt that obviously wasn't hers, bare legs peeking out almost too far. Her shoes were scattered on the floor.

On the floor was his naval operative sprawled out with a few empty bottles on one side and a food container on the other.

The sergeant crouched next to the sleeping sailor. "Wreck?"

He was instantly awake. "Yeah, Top?"

"Care to explain?"

Hector pushed himself up off the floor, squinting at his boss. "I…fell asleep."

"Um-hm. Try again."

The sailor scratched his head. "I forgot to pick up my mess before I fell asleep?"

"Nope. Last one."

As he stood there, rubbing his bare arms, he realized his overshirt was missing and it clicked in his head what Sgt. Hauser was asking.

"Nothing happened, Top. Honest."

The raised eyebrow aimed at him didn't buy it.

"I swear. I had one beer, we ate some food and watched a movie and talked. Check the bottles."

The sergeant did so as the figure on the couch stirred. When she began to stretch, both of the men did a swift turn away.

"Ms. Springer, if you would be so kind as to adjust your clothing…"

If she wasn't fully awake before, I'Lee was now. She stood, removed Hector's shirt and hastily pulled her dress back to level. "Sorry about that. My dress got twisted while I was sleeping."

"Your dress?" His voice carried a note of disbelief.

The nurse snorted. "You sound like you don't believe me, Top."

Hauser turned and peeked to see her standing there totally dressed sans shoes. In her hand was a black button down. The look on her face however told another story. The soldier looked over at Wreck who was trying to whistle while not making eye contact. He glanced back at the nurse who stood with her arms crossed, tapping her foot.

"My apologies, I'Lee. You," he pointed to Hector, "Get this mess cleaned up and report to Beach at 0900. Doc has cleared you for active duty."

"Aye, aye, Top."

The sergeant took his leave of the pair and the two worked quickly to set the room to rights.

"Congratulations. I know you've been anxious to get back to work." Her voice was small.

He grunted. "The work part I can do without, but yeah, I am looking forward to being back in the field." Hector cocked his head to the side and grinned. "You gonna miss me?"

The strawberry blonde looked up from playing with the buttons on his shirt. She held it out to him. "Yeah, like I miss having a root canal or…" Her voice faded as he took the shirt and walked around behind her. He draped the material over her shoulders and spoke low in her ear.

"Keep it. It looks good on you." Her breath caught as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his cheek on her hair. "And besides, the look you gave Top was priceless."

I'Lee moved to elbow him in the gut but he caught her hand. Pressing another kiss to her palm, he put that hand over her heart saying "Hold that for me…" as he pulled her tight once more.

"You better not be playing games with me, sailor," came a husky whisper.

"Never, your Highness." He kissed the top of her head. "I may be a rogue and a scoundrel but I play for keeps." He turned her to face him and tapped her nose gently. "Gotta go." He winked and grinned before taking his leave. "Beach is gonna make me pay…" came his voice from down the hall.

I'Lee smiled to herself as she gathered her shoes. What had she gotten herself into…


	2. Chapter 2 A Night on the Town

**Night on the Town--Chapter Two**

_A/N: All sign is done in standard English syntax for ease in typing and grammar. All mistakes are mine. Please remember that while Sue is deaf, James is not. He cannot speak and has used sign for 15 years as his means of communication. Again, all mistakes are mine and gentle correction is gratefully accepted.  
_

The silent man was tired. It always seemed like the bad guys never slept and he knew that was an overstatement but he was just tired. He had passes to go off base and was planning on taking Shana to dinner and a movie. They hadn't seen each other in two weeks and he was looking forward to some alone time with his fiancée. But crisis after crisis had arisen and they were now in separate parts of the country.

He pressed the button on the phone to replay her voicemail message. "…Hey…" He could hear how tired she was. "…I know I am supposed to be there but you know how it goes…" The bad guys never rest. "…The bad guys never rest…" He smiled inwardly. "…Go to town and just walk around for awhile. Get away from the guys and find some quiet, okay…" He found himself nodding at her suggestion. "…I love you, see you soon…" He sighed and shook his head.

After a shower and short nap, he felt better. He checked his email and saw a new one from Shana.

Love,

This place comes highly recommended. Go and have some quiet time.

Miss you.

Shana

Attached were directions and a map.

He decided to go on into town. On the way to the motor pool, he stopped by the common room to see who was still around. It was dark except for the movie over by the couches. He listened for minute.

"You sure you don't have a brass bikini? Not that you don't look great now…" There was a pause.

"Ow, woman! What is it with the poking?" Must be I'Lee.

"Keep your mind out of the gutter." Yes, it was her.

"Where would you like me to focus it?" The silent man shook his head.

Wreck was getting better if he was actually trying to be charming and not be killed while doing it.

**towntown **

Out at the motor pool he zipped his leather jacket and donned his helmet. The black motorcycle cut through the night stopping only to flash his pass at the gate. He took his time getting to town, enjoying the night time feel of the cool air. Too often he was in a hurry to get the mission accomplished and missed the world turning slowly. As he reached the outskirts of town, he lessened his speed and navigated the traffic easily. Two wheels were good for that. In a safe area, he parked his bike and checked his directions. He would go to this place Shana mentioned but first he wanted to visit an old friend.

The marble felt cool and inviting underneath his hands. The columns never failed to give him comfort in their inherent strength and stability. Step by step, he approached the old man, one who had seen so much more than he and yet still stood for what he believed in the face of overwhelming odds. At the top step, the silent man halted and raised a hand in salute to the old man he so admired.

_What did you do when you were tired? Who was there to help you, old man?_ He sighed and looked into the eyes of his mentor. Their dark depths held him still while he listened to the night air, answers to his questions lying on the breeze. _Faith, hope, love, these carried me when nothing else could… _

As many times before, he studied the old man's hands. The long fingers that held tight to ideals and would not be shaken. The palm that could hold a child's tender hand or an iron will to be immovable. He looked at his own and wondered if he was worthy. The old man sat in his chair, observed the younger man and said nothing. He would have to find and understand his own way.

Once more, the silent man looked up to face the old man. He nodded. Yes, hope was there in the words, faith in humanity and love, love for country. He saluted and turned sharply, exiting as quietly as he came, one step at a time. A mantle of grace seemed to settle on him as he left the grounds of the Lincoln Memorial.

He looked ahead to see a couple coming his direction. The man was listening to the woman's animated conversation with interest. She was speaking and doing limited signing with the words so he watched. It took him a minute to recognize the man as one of his own team members. His companion laughed a lovely sound in the night air. The silent man gave a small two-fingered salute as the pair passed by.

He heard her ask, "Who was that?" and the answering "Just being polite, Lucy."

Continuing on, he headed toward downtown, to the middling area. He stopped under a light to check his directions and found the little 'café' he was looking for squeezed in between two brownstones. It seemed to be a very busy place and he wasn't sure this was where Shana would send him for quiet time. Curiosity got the better of him and he ventured inside. The decided lack of ambient noise shocked him. He shook his head as if to check his hearing but no…it was quiet with slight murmurs here and there.

A hand tapped him on the arm. He turned to face a stranger.

'Are you lost?'

'I'm not sure.'

'Well, welcome to The Loud Spot. Can I get you a coffee or water?'

He shook his head 'No' as he looked around. Everyone was signing. Some slow and steady, others fast and furious. But it was quiet. He sighed.

Another tap on the arm caused him to turn another direction.

'Are you looking for someone?' The young man waited for an answer.

'I just…'

'I know who you must be looking for…'

The silent man was pulled toward the back of the café. He was careful not to bump any of the conversations. They finally stopped in front of an empty table.

Another tap.

'Well, they were here a minute ago.'

'It's okay, I'm not...'

He was dragged off again. It would be so easy to pull loose but he just rode it out. All the time he spent running, this was a breeze to handle. The young man seemed to be looking for someone but he couldn't find him or her. The pair stopped and the guide sighed.

'They were just here. Wait, I'll ask Amanda.' Off he went.

The silent man stood calmly enjoying the atmosphere of the little place. He decided to order a coffee and signaled a waitress. Black beverage in hand, he found a wall table and sat just watching the activity around him. He was careful not to read private conversations or give indication that he was eavesdropping on anyone.

The young man returned.

'I am sorry for bothering you, sir.'

'No problem. It was…different.'

And then he was alone again. He took of his ever-present shades and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Leaning his head against the wall, he closed his eyes for just a moment.

**towntown **

"James?" A voice sounded in the distance. "James, wake up. They want to close the café." He cracked his eye. Someone was talking to him. His eyelids were too heavy. Darkness called.

'I'm sorry. Let me make a call to a friend and we'll take him home.'

'Is he drunk?'

'No, just tired, I think. How long has he been here?'

'Since about nine. He was so quiet and still, we didn't realize he'd fallen asleep. And we couldn't wake him.'

'How did you come to call me?'

A PDA-style phone was handed over. 'Your number is in the most recent called list. Since I know you, I figured…'

'Thanks. Can you wait a few minutes for my friend to arrive?'

'Sure. Take your time.'

Sue Thomas took out her blackberry and hit speed-dial seven.

Over at Jack Hudson's apartment, Bobby Manning's phone rang. He looked at the caller id and frowned. Excusing himself from watching the game, he walked to the kitchen. "Hello?"

Sue waited for the operator to type in the greeting. "Bobby, I need your help. I'm at The Loud Spot. Can you come now?"

Looking at the guys, he replied, "Sure thing. Give me five minutes and I'll be over. You okay?"

"Yes, but I can't explain right now."

"Right-o. In five."

Closing the connection, the Aussie ran a hand through his hair in frustration. How to get away without attracting attention. He decided on the straightforward approach. Walking back into the living area, he grabbed his jacket.

"Crash?"

"Sorry, Spark. I gotta run. A friend needs help with a problem. You know how that goes." He grinned at D and Peter as he backed out the door. "Let me know who wins. I have twenty riding on this game…just kidding, Sparky." Closing the door behind him, he leaned against it for minute. Through the wood he heard the men yell as their team scored a point. His grin faded and he knit his brow. If Sue couldn't talk about it on the phone, then it must be important.

Five minutes later, he walked up to a dark café. He tried the door and found it to be open. Walking in, Bobby called out. Levi came trotting up.

"Hey boy! Where's Sue?" The golden lab returned to his mistress and the Aussie followed to find her standing with two other people. Hands were flying. He tapped the blonde woman on the shoulder. "Sue? What do you need my help with…" He trailed off as she moved aside, revealing James. "Oh."

He pulled her aside. "What is going on here, sheila?"

"I don't know. They called me because my number is in his blackberry and they know me." She shrugged. "I can't get him to wake up."

Bobby looked at the sleeping man. This could be easy or not. "Does he have keys?"

Sue raised her eyebrows at him. The Aussie motioned to her to check his jacket pockets. "You know about waking up agents, right? What if he…"

"He won't. Trust me. If it were me, yes. You, no."

Someone was digging in his jacket. He needed to stop them but his arms felt like lead. Cracking an eye, he could barely make out a face. _Terry?_ The silent man pitched face first onto the table.

Sue jumped as James moved suddenly. She barely caught his head before it hit the tabletop. Looking over to the tall agent, she met his blue eyes with worried hazel ones. Between the two of them they managed to get the silent man into Bobby's car. Levi jumped in with him and Sue frowned.

"Tell you what, take care of these folks. I'll wait. You follow me to my place and you can call Luce."

"She's on a date."

"No kidding. Any one we know?"

"Bert from White Collar Crime. He seems nice." She turned and re-entered the café. 'My friend and I will take care of him. Thank you for calling me.'

'No biggie. I hope your brother gets better. Are you twins?' At Sue's puzzled look, the owner went on. 'My son, Greg, thought he was looking for you earlier. I guess he just missed you.'

'Oh, okay.' The blonde woman nodded. 'Thank you again for your patience. Good night.'

**towntown**

Once back at the Aussie's apartment, they placed the silent man on the long couch. Sue helped Bobby remove the leather jacket and they covered him with a blanket. Grabbing a chair, she sat next to James while looking at his phone. It was set up similar to her blackberry. A tap on the shoulder interrupted her observation.

'You okay?'

She nodded. "I can't figure out why he's here."

"Maybe he just had leave and came in to town." The tall man shrugged.

Sue turned to look at the sleeper. A faint sheen of sweat was on his brow. "He's beginning to run a fever." Resting her hand on his chest, she was surprised to feel a faint rumbling. "Bobby? I…I think he's trying to talk…"

He was moved and didn't know where he was. Eyes burned and wouldn't open. He couldn't get sick. He had to return to base. So tired. Voices sounded nearby. He struggled to speak but no words came_. Mom? Dad? What's wrong with me? Terry? Terry? I know you're there. How come I can't …_ He managed to get his eyes open for a few seconds, long enough to recognize his sister. His head fell back against the cushion.

"He looked at me. Like I was someone else."

Bobby furrowed his brow. "Can't be good if he doesn't recognize you, sheila."

"It's not that. I think he thinks I'm someone else."

"How do you mean?"

"Remember when Thomas Arashikage was around?"

The Aussie blanched as he nodded.

"He called me 'Terry.' And he told James he had found his hope."

"Yeah, I remember. He called you 'sister of my brother.' I thought it was weird at first. But I've seen some things that don't add up when it comes to the two of you." He motioned her to wait while he went to the bedroom. Returning, he handed her a mirror. "Look, sheila, you two are almost identical."

Sue looked at herself and then at James. Frowning, she looked again. "That's the second time tonight I've heard that. At the café, the owner though he was my brother. He even asked if we were twins."

"Sounds about right. Heavy stuff there, sheila. You up to it?" Bobby fixed her with a hard stare.

"Wait, I don't understand." She blinked at him. "Do you know something I don't?"

His serious look caused her to pause. "He has a story to tell and right now a fever. I don't expect anything but the unexpected with you two." He stood and motioned for her to follow. Stopping at the door to his bedroom, he said, "You get some sleep for now. I'll watch sleeping beauty. When he wakes up, and he will, you need to be ready."

"Bobby, how'd you get so smart?" He turned to see a smile playing about her lips.

"I had a good teacher." He grinned as Levi came bounding after Sue. Closing the door, he went to crash on his recliner. Right now time was on his side but soon it wouldn't be.

**towntown **

When he woke up, it was in a room he didn't recognize. He looked around slowly, getting his bearings. _Terry is here. I know she is._ He tried to call for her but no sound would come. Swallowing hard, he tried to clear his voice. _Nothing. What is wrong with me? Why can't I talk? _He tried to sit upright but his head began to pound. _Uggh. Why do I feel so bad? Terry? Can't you hear me? _Closing his eyes against the pain, he didn't see the figure across from him stir.

Bobby woke up to find James struggling. The blonde-headed man was sitting with his head in his hands. Suddenly, he looked up and made eye contact with the Aussie. Sheer terror blazed in the hazel.

"Oh, crap." The tall man moved across the living area to the closed door. Knocking to warn Levi he was coming in, he turned the knob only to be met by the excited dog. The Lab made a beeline for the couch, pushing his head into the silent man's hands.

In the bedroom he shook Sue's foot to wake her. She mumbled about Levi taking the covers and he moved towards her head. He switched on a lamp and tapped her shoulder. Her eyes fluttered. "Is he awake?"

"Yeah. And he's lost."

Sue frowned as she didn't quite understand his meaning but followed him out to the living room.

The silent man sat holding the dog. He stood abruptly when she came in and gathered her in a crushing hug. Instinctively, the blonde woman returned the embrace, pouring herself into it. Minutes passed before he let up and had to sit down. Sweat was pouring down his face, making him uncomfortable. He looked at the woman in front of him through fever-glazed eyes. _Terry?_

Sue took a hard look at the man in front of her. He was burning up and trying to focus. "James?"

The silent man shook his head 'no'. He gave her a look that she couldn't quite interpret.

Bobby waved for her attention. "Not his real name. Remember?"

Nodding in the affirmative, she took James' hands in hers. They were cold. "I know you are not feeling well right now. You are running a fever and I'm guessing you haven't sleep in a while. Can you rest for me?"

He shook his head. _Terry? Don't you know me? Who is James?_ He cringed and put a hand to his throat as he tried to swallow. The skin felt strange to him and he stilled as his fingers felt the scar tissue across his larynx and collar bone. Closing his eyes, he tried to think. _Terry…sister. She's here. No, Sue…Sue is here. _

She watched as he began to recognize her. "James?" It came out tentatively.

A slow nod. 'Safe?'

"Yeah, you're at my place." The Aussie wore a concerned expression.

'Ill?'

Sue shook her head 'yes'.

He signed 'Thirsty and tired, very tired.'

"I'll say, mate. How long have you been pulling twenty-four/seven?"

Five fingers were held up.

The Aussie whistled. "No wonder you look so good."

"Bobby!"

Sue went to the kitchen and returned with a damp cloth. James had slowly leaned over and was resting his head on the arm of the couch, apparently asleep. She laid the cool rag on his forehead and he touched her hand.

'Will you sit with me? Terry always sat with me when I was sick.'

Cutting a glance to the tall agent who gave an imperceptible nod, she took her place on the couch and accepted the hand he held out.

'Thank you.'

She squeezed his hand lightly. "Rest. We can talk soon. You owe me a story."

Her small smile was the last thing he remembered before going back to sleep.

**towntown **

It was quite early when Sue felt the couch shift. Someone was moving and it wasn't her. She opened her eyes to see James awake and standing. He stepped over to an open space and began to do a series of stretches to work the kinks out. She sat and watched amazed at how limber the tall man was. He stopped when he realized he was being observed.

'Wow. Wish I could do that.'

'Years of training. I could teach you.' He came and knelt at the backside of the couch. He locked his gaze with hers and Sue thought back to an earlier conversation, one that seemed a lifetime ago.

"_You can't block me out, James. I've seen the burden you carry. It's one you can't carry alone…"_

'_NOT alone.'_

_She reached for his face and turned it to her. Gesturing around her she said "Not here. Here." She touched his heart. "Promise me one day you'll tell me."_

'_Hurts too much.'_

"_Promise me."_

_He closed his eyes._

"_Promise me."_

'Promise me.' She reached out two fingers to touch his heart.

James' eyes widened fractionally.

'_Long story. Tell later. Promised to tell.' He looked at Sue. 'Not related here.' He touched her wrist. 'Or here.' A spot above her heart. 'But here.'_

He returned the touch to the space between her temple and cheek. 'Promise.'

Across from the two blondes, the tall Aussie watched through shuttered eyes. He could almost see the bond between them coalesce as they connected. Shifting in his recliner, he rolled to face the wall, to give them privacy. If Sue needed him, he'd know. Bobby faded back to sleep with a sense of peace.

James took Sue's hand and led her around to his spot behind the couch. They could talk there in private and yet be in earshot of the tall agent if need be. He grabbed the blankets and made sure she was comfortable. It would take awhile.

The blonde woman watched the silent man as he prepared to tell his tale. He reached into his vest and removed a small wallet of sorts. It held pictures and a piece of paper. One by one he laid the pictures on the floor. There were five. Sue recognized the last photo right away. It was the one from Hector's room. A team picture. Seeing her looking, he waved to get her attention. 'Wait, okay?' He managed to look exasperated without moving his face.

'Sorry.' She closed her eyes and prayed quietly. Peace seemed to sit in her mind, telling her to listen and be who she needed to be. A tap on her leg brought her out of her reverie.

He held up a picture of a couple. 'Parents.' He turned the photo so he could look at it. Long fingers touched the pair with reverence. 'My father was a soldier. He thought I was too quiet to be one but I just think a lot. He was very proud when I made E-4. My mother was a teacher. She knew I could do anything I wanted. She taught us to be self-sufficient. Miss them very much.'

She reached for the picture. A tall man with brown hair and blue eyes. A medium tall woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes. A handsome pair. Sue place it carefully between them on the wallet.

He held up a second picture. Another couple. He handed it to her. It was two teenagers, both smiling. Mirror images of the other. His eyes were piercing as she met his gaze. 'Sister. Twin. She always knew when I was in trouble or sick. She was the talker, not me. We balanced each other.'

Sue bit her lip. 'You both had such nice smiles.'

He blinked. Shaking his head, he handed her a third picture. She took the picture and stared at it. It could have been a picture of her in high school. Eyes wide, she met his. He looked down at his hands, clenching them into fists before continuing. 'When I enlisted, I took this picture with me. It was my…good luck charm. I got out of all kinds of scrapes. I could always feel her in the back of my mind. It was a comfort, knowing someone was thinking of me. She wrote all the time. She would include notes for my unit. All the guys wanted to meet her. She even wrote my friend Tommy. He was…interested.'

He held up a picture of himself and another man. Thomas Arashikage. Her eyes widened. 'This is Tommy. We were in the same unit. There is a long history from our time deployed.'

He paused, closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts. 'I never was hurt or injured while I was deployed. I was coming home on leave. Dad and Mom were coming to pick me up. Terry was supposed to be at school but insisted on coming with them. It happened so fast. The plane was landing when the drunk driver hit the car and caused it to flip. My parents were killed instantly. Terry held on for a few minutes. I could feel her slipping away and I couldn't do anything to help except…hold her in my mind.' His jaw tightened and he swallowed. 'I didn't want to let go. I knew she would hold on for me. The more tightly I held on, the harder it became. A great light was overtaking her and I had to let go. But it was okay. There was a peace for a moment that I haven't felt in a long time.'

He looked at the woman across from him. 'There is something about you that calls to me, here.' He put a hand over his heart. 'You have that same peace.'

Sue inhaled slowly, thinking, praying. She reached to touch the place between his temple and cheek. 'I've seen your burden. It is one you have chosen to bear. Do you know why?'

He shook his head.

'The light that called your sister called you, too. It's what drives you. It gives you something to hold on to, to hope for. Only it has taken you a long time to recognize it.' She picked up the picture of Thomas Arashikage.

_"You see, I wish to know what has drawn my brother out in to the open."_

'Even he recognized it…and I think you do to.'

_"I understand now. You already have your heart. Now after so many years, you have found your hope." He bowed his head in acknowledgment. "This honor debt, I owe you, brother."_

'He is my blood/sword brother. We trained under the same Master in martial arts. There is a deep honor in him.'

_"I will hold you to it, brother. If you fail…"_

Sue nodded as she too remembered the words. 'He is a bit scary.'

'He will never hurt you.'

_"It is…all right. I know what he said." Thomas bowed to Sue as well. "My apologies, sister of my brother."_

'I know. But it doesn't make it easy to forgive what he did.'

_"I see you didn't quite receive my 'gift', Agent Manning. Very well. It wasn't personal."_

'He has lost his way right now.'

Sue considered this as James began to gather his pictures. Once more she looked at the picture of the silent man and his 'brother.' Cocking her head to the side, she narrowed her eyes and tried to see what the man in front of her saw in his friend. A fleeting glimpse of the two flashed across her mind and she nodded. 'He will find his way soon.' She placed the picture in his outstretched palm.

'So where does that leave us?' They locked gazes.

Uncharacteristically, James looked away first. Sue felt some of his inherent quietness coming to the surface. The peace within welled again, telling her to be what she needed to be. She touched his face. 'I…I would be honored to be…a sister to you.'

'Do you know what you are offering?' He framed her face and pulled her close, eyes inches apart. For the longest time, two world weary souls looked at each other, seeing all the joys and pain of the other in the spiraling hazel.

Finally, Sue had to break away. When she could control the trembling of her hands, she spoke again. 'Yes, I think I do now. I'm not Terry. I don't know Terry's brother. But I know you. To me, Sue, you will always be James.' Tears threatened to spill. 'I will be part of your family.'

James bowed his head and his shoulders shook at the magnitude of her gift of love. Soft hands pulled him to her and he cried silent tears until no more came. Years of emotional loneliness washed away, leaving behind something small but precious. A pearl of great value. Inside his mind, he smiled.

Sue shifted and he straightened so he could see her clearly. 'Someone once told me it goes both ways. Do you know what you are offering me?' At his raised eyebrow, a look of shock, she continued. 'You understand me with out judging. You just see me and I thank you for that.'

'Who could not see you?' He wondered. 'You are blinding.' She blushed but he was serious. 'I see a lot and have to know what I'm looking at without a doubt. You are like…refined power. I am the same but opposite.'

She raised a delicate brow of her own. 'Raw power?' His face remained impassive but his ears flushed bright red. 'I can see that. Especially here.' She touched the side of his head. 'You'll have to tell me another story some day. Promise me?'

'Promise.'

**towntown**

That afternoon, the silent man returned to the base, a great weight lifted from his shoulders. He was still tired but it wasn't as pressing as it had been. He parked his bike in the motor pool and walked to his quarters only to be met halfway by his wolf. Timber was followed by the last person he expected to see.

Her face lit up. "Hey, how was your night on the town?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. 'Did you set me up?'

"What do you mean?"

'The café in mid-town…'

"Oh, that. Well, I did some research and found a site where certain places meet a certain criteria. And that one had a four-star rating by one lady who shall remain nameless. Why?" Shana smiled at him.

He rolled his eyes. 'I feel asleep.'

"No, you didn't."

'Oh yes, I did. And the owner got into my phone.'

The redhead widened her eyes. "You had the locks on, right?"

'It was okay. He found the list of recent calls and called Sue. She and Crash came and got me.'

"I am so sorry, I shouldn't have pressed you to go…"

He stopped her with a finger to her lips. 'I talked to her and told her.'

Shana looked into her fiancé's eyes and saw the peace there. "Come on then, let's grab a bite and you can tell me all about it."

Inside his mind, the silent man smiled.

**A/N: For an awesome pic of The Old Man go to the following (after removing the spaces...) **

**www .nps .gov /nacc /pphtml /photogallery .html**


	3. Chapter 3 Dance With Me

**Dance with Me --Chapter Three  
**

Tonight the med ward was still in contrast to the last few weeks. Hectic was the only way to describe how it had been. People in and out of the ward, teams moving all over needing treatment on the fly, barely time to say 'hello' much less 'good-bye'. But now…a pair of boots walked quietly down the hall so as not to disturb the few patients that were currently sleeping. One room had a faint light emanating from under the door. The boots stopped. A dark form looked in the window.

The small room was crowded with overstuffed chairs, a small table and a desk with a computer, a radio and a kitchenette. Blue white light filled the room and low music could be heard coming from somewhere. I'Lee sat at the desk working on one of her papers, headphones covering her ears. Her head bobbed in time to the music and she closed her eyes, letting the sound wash over her. The small nurse sighed as the song ended and opened her eyes to find her report closed and a message in its place.

**Dance with me.**

She stared at the monitor. Her heart started to pound as she leaned toward the screen. It didn't look like a regular chat room window. She typed in a response.

**What?**

A pair of long arms encircled her from behind causing her to jump. Her head hit something solid and a rumbling voice spoke next to her ear, just over the music in the headphones.

"Dance with me."

I'Lee felt herself pulled up from the chair, the arms still holding her tightly. A head rested on hers, listening to the beat of the song as they swayed back and forth for a moment. A hand took hers and gently spun her out and away before drawing her back into the tucked position where she felt safe. Stepping slowly, they moved around the crowded room until they reached the length of the headphone cord. Off they came and to her surprise a pleasant baritone was humming the same song.

Once again, she was spun out and back into a traditional dance position. This time her cheek rested against a soft shirt and she could hear the vibrations in his chest. Smiling to herself, the strawberry blonde followed along, doing various steps to the song. A waltz, a smooth two-step, even a bit of tango ending with a deep dip. Sparkling blue eyes greeted her green ones, both dark by the light of the monitor.

"Miss me?"

She was lifted back up and spun out yet again.

"Like a toothache."

"Mmmmm…" He pulled her back in with a sailor's grace. "That much, your Highness?" He continued to hum, changing tunes effortlessly.

"Yes," came her soft reply. She inhaled and realized just how much she had missed having him around everyday.

Hector let his cheek return to its resting-place on her head. His grip tightened imperceptibly and they slowed to a gentle sway. It surprised him how much the little lady had come to mean to him. He had missed seeing her, even being on the receiving end of her infernal leg poking. Smiling against her hair, the sailor allowed his heart to feel her response to his touch. Her one hand held his tightly while the other snaked up to the back of his shoulder. He adjusted his free hand to rest lightly on her shoulder where he could play with her hair. Her short breath intake spoke volumes. He continued to hum.

I'Lee tried to calm her racing heart. This is not what she needed. Or was it? The thumb rubbing the back of her neck turned her logic off. She leaned a little closer to him and started to hear his heart beating over the rumbling. It was going as fast as hers was. She missed what he said.

"Whatcha workin' on?"

"Hmmmm?"

He pulled on a strand of hair to get her attention. "What were you working on?"

"Oh," the small nurse sighed. "My paper for the treatment of…something or other." She waved a hand around randomly. "This is much better though."

His chuckle sounded deep in her ear. "Much better treatment or much better work?"

"With you, both. I'd rather work on you than that paper any day." She stopped and whispered, "That came out wrong."

She could feel him trying not to laugh.

"Don't be too sure, Princess."

Pulling her hand free from his, she made to hit him but he caught her wrist. He placed a kiss on the palm and wrapped his fingers around hers. He tucked their entwined hands between them and bent to place a second kiss on her hair.

"How much more do you have to do?"

"About an hour or so."

"Want some company? I have to sleep but I can crash on one of these chairs."

She raised her face to his. "You really want to sit in here and sleep on an uncomfortable chair while I type?"

"What can I say? I'm a glutton for punishment." He grinned.

"Yes, you are."

"Hey, I resemble that remark…"

She pushed him away at that point. He still had one hand and spun her back, leaving her breathless against his chest. "Hector…" Her voice held a note of warning as she met his eyes. She could see a mix of fear, uncertainty and longing in the blue-black depths, things that were mirrored in her own.

Quickly, he spun her once more, so that her back rested against his chest. "I'Lee, give me a chance to do this right," he whispered against her hair. She nodded. He needed a little more time and she needed breathing room.

Peeking around, she began to move backwards, forcing him to back up as well. When he started to fall, she twisted loose and pinned him into the chair with a palm to the chest. She flipped the lever and the recliner slipped into position, throwing his feet out and causing him to sprawl rather ungracefully. The sailor laughed at her audacity. Aiming an eyebrow in his direction, she fetched a blanket and tucked him in. It was her turn to kiss him on the forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Sailor Boy."

"Only about you." He shifted so he was facing her as she sat at the desk.

Making herself comfortable once again, she went to slide on the headphones when his voice stopped her.

"Please, don't do that. I mean…the music doesn't bother me."

"Okay." She flashed one last smile his direction and opened her document.

**dancedance **

He knew immediately when she fell asleep staring at the screen. Getting out of the recliner, he picked her up and put her in the chair closest to his. He pushed them together and spread part of the blanket over her before returning to the computer. He saved her work and turned off the monitor. Back in his chair, he took one of her hands and held it as he fell back to sleep.

It was shortly before dawn when he awoke the second time. Almost time to pull out. He knelt next to the nurse's chair. "I'Lee…wake up." He pushed the reddish-blonde strands back from her face. She was resting peacefully but he wanted to say good-bye. "I'Lee…" He tapped her nose and she responded by scratching it. "Hey, your Worship. Wakey-wakey."

She opened her eyes to see the sailor directing his ocean blues at her. "What are you doing in my room?" She had forgotten where she was.

He raised an eyebrow at that. "I have to go."

"Why? It's early. Shift doesn't start until 0700." She raised up on one arm and yawned.

"My unit only had an eight hour stop. I leave in 30. We're back out to another assignment at 0630."

Now, she sat up. "You stayed here with me instead of sleeping, getting ready for a mission? Are you crazy?" Her voice rose with each phrase.

The dark headed man ducked his head to hide his grin. Biting both lips to keep from busting out laughing, he peeked at her. She had narrowed her eyes at him. He held up his hands in surrender. "I must be, your Highness. I only came in to ask you to dance with me." Waggling his eyebrows at her, he winked and backed out the door. There he paused to remove an object from his pocket. "Heads up." He tossed it and disappeared.

Catching it easily, she opened the little package. It was a simple knotted ring in two colors: ocean blue and hunter green. A smile played about her lips. Time indeed…


	4. Chapter 4 Shave and a Haircut

**Shave and a Haircut--Chapter Four**

Mid-week on base was humming along. Teams were coming and going as usual. A few sprains and bruises livened the afternoon. Doc was in his office working on a new schedule for the following week. At the nursing station, I'Lee was updating files while Rhonda restocked transport kits. Brinn came running down the hall.

"Doc!" She bent over to catch her breath. "Beach sent me to tell you a team came in. They have gone to the gym to do stress relief. He wants you to come and monitor. Oh, and bring some kits."

The mahogany medic sighed. Why they insisted on this type of fighting, he would never know, but it worked to take the edge after a particularly rough mission. "Rhonda, prep Exam Two for triage, Exam Three for lacerations only. Then take a break until they start rolling in. I'Lee, take Brinn and a couple of kits and go observe. Radio me if anything drastic happens. I'll be prepping equipment and forms.

The taller nurse sputtered in protest. "Beach asked for you."

"And he can just deal. I'Lee has advanced trauma training and can make calls in the field. You watch and learn." He made shooing motions toward her. "Now go, before our Ranger has a cow."

The whole way to the gym the brunette nurse grumbled and harped about the medic's orders. Finally, the small statured nurse stopped. "Brinn, give it a rest. This is our job."

"No, it's Doc's job," she spat back. "You're just a nurse. Like me. He's supposed to be here."

I'Lee rolled her eyes and tried to let the insult slide. "Girl, just give it a rest." Hefting the two kits, she resumed her pace. The other woman followed with a grim look on her face. Noise spilled out from the windows as they approached the gym. The small nurse shouldered the door open and walked in. Brinn pouted outside.

The noise was exponentially louder in the building. The small nurse shook her head in dismay. Training, yes. She could understand. But brawling…she supposed it was good if it took the edge off of the men who lead such stressful lives. A hand waved at her and she made her way over to the Ranger.

"Where's Doc?" Beach narrowed his eyes.

"He sent me today, Wayne. Deal with it."

"Just you?"

"No, Brinn is outside, doing something."

The Ranger looked at the diminutive nurse with respect. She was still holding two twenty-five pound field kits, waiting for instructions on where to set up.

"Park your gear over there and I'll go get Squeaker."

I'Lee did a double take at the unexpected line. Watching as the drill sergeant marched across the gym bellowing for the recalcitrant nurse, she actually felt a little bit sorry for Brinn. That lasted all of ten seconds as said woman came running in and started griping at the smaller nurse for tattling on her.

As calmly as she could, the strawberry blonde ignored her supposed helper and opened the kits for use. She snapped on a pair of gloves and took up a good position to watch the action.

There were groups of two and three in various states of…not exactly fighting but not exactly training. Beach was now holding a punching bag for one of the two females who had gone on the mission. She was wailing on it pretty hard, slowly moving the Ranger back.

I'Lee recognized SE in his gear. Dressed in form fitting black, he was hard to miss. He was moving through martial arts calming exercises with his student Kam.

Her eyes moved to the next group of people. The brunette woman, Jaye, was using a quarterstaff against one of the other guys. The two slammed the rods together, blocking and parrying in a dangerous dance. _Banged fingers, splints, possible broken bones._

The last group was four men, all dark headed and with full beards. The nurse paused. All the men except SE and Kam had dark hair and full beards. _Undercover_. The foursome was paired off using fists and feet. She pegged Ettiene right away as his hair was shorter than the others. He was fighting against Dell, a fellow Marine, and the two were out for blood. _Break packs, ibuprofen_. The other two men she couldn't tell apart. They too were engaged in hand-to-foot-to-hand combat. _Ace bandages, more ibuprofen and break packs._

She turned her attention to Brinn who was standing mouth agape at the action. I'Lee cleared her throat. The brown headed nurse turned and glared at her.

"What?"

"Are you ready?"

"For what? These guys are good."

Patiently, I'Lee handed the other woman a pair of gloves. "Put these on. Pull the break packs, all of them. And watch these two. They are pushing it." She motioned to the two Marines that were trying to kill each other. Even as she moved, the men came barreling out of their fighting circle toward the med table.

"Brinn, the kit!" The small nurse picked up the pack closest to her and scrambled out of the way while the other woman just stood there. The fighters crashed through the table scattering the contents of the second field pack

"Dammit! You two fools get that pack picked up." Beach was livid. "Brinn, hop to. You've got to think on your feet if you want to keep up here. Everyone, else, stand down." The last order was pointless, as all action had stopped with the crash.

Both Ettiene and Dell apologized to Brinn and began to gather the supplies but the taller nurse just stood there.

"Brinn! Get to work!" The Ranger got in her face. "You have to pull your weight around this unit! I will not tolerate slackers!"

"I…I didn't spill it." She was on the verge of tears.

"But you know how to repack it. Get. It. In. Gear! Now!" Beach was out of patience. "The rest of you, hit the showers. De-brief at 1700. Move!"

Everyone left except for the nurses and the two Marines. As the supplies were returned, Brinn slowly repacked the kit. I'Lee moved to help but a glare from the Ranger stopped her. He stood arms crossed with a scowl.

"Go back to the med ward and tell Doc he can stand down. These three will be along shortly."

The strawberry blonde nodded and went to pick up the undamaged kit.

"Leave it. Squeaker here can haul it back."

Outside the gym, the small nurse sighed. Brinn was a good nurse when she wanted to be but lacked discipline. _Why was she working here if she wasn't going to apply herself to doing the job?_ These thoughts kept her occupied as she entered the med ward.

Doc was in his office and she delivered the message. He nodded. "Where's Brinn?"

"Ask Beach."

The medic made an 'Oh' face and sighed. "I wondered when this would happen. Okay. Tell Rhonda to put the extra supplies away. She has the evening shift so it won't be a problem. You get off in 30 so finish up your paperwork and get out before the fireworks start." At her look of protest, he stopped. "I'Lee, she's been on probation for a while. Several complaints have been filed. And I do know about that incident in Exam Two. You should have told me."

"I handled it." She flushed crimson knowing the excuse sounded weak.

Doc's kind gaze eased her discomfort somewhat. "It's not about you handling it. It's about a breach in ethics. And patient welfare. Think about it."

She returned to the nurse's station and stared at the files. When Beach came with Brinn in tow, I'Lee didn't look up.

"Chere, where do you want us to put these?" Ettiene's voice was quiet. She motioned them to follow her to the supply room. There were two spaces for the boxes and soon they were squared away.

"Thanks, guys."

"Nothin' to it, Miss I'Lee. We shoulda been more careful." Dell's deep voice was quiet as well.

The two took their leave and the small nurse put away her files. She talked quietly to Rhonda, filling her in on Doc's orders. Clocking out, she decided to walk to her quarters rather than hang around and change in the nurse's room.

So many thoughts were going through her mind that she didn't notice when Hector came up beside her.

"Hey."

"Mmm."

"You okay?"

"Not exactly." She looked closely at him. His eyes were brown. "Are you wearing contacts?"

"Yeah. I'll take them out in a bit."

"What was with the identical thing?"

He yawned. "We had to be several places at once. It was easier if we were interchangeable."

"So, the scruffy look is in now?"

"Oh. Yeah. It's the new clean."

"And you are gracing me with your scruffiness, why?" She stopped walking.

"I wanted to know if you would cut my hair. It's a pain like this." He scratched his head to make a point.

She reached up to touch his now out-of-control beard. "Oh, I don't know. It could grow on me."

"I hope not. You wouldn't look good with a mustache." That earned him a poke. "Ouch! The whole mission and not a scratch. I get here and you abuse me."

"What can I say?" She pointed towards his quarters. "You go shower and I'll—"

"Come watch?"

"Be over in twenty with my scissors."

"You're sure you don't want to come?"

She put a hand to her head. "Why do I put up with you?"

"I thought we established that."

"Refresh my memory."

He spread his arms out wide. "Because everybody needs a wookie."

"No, but you're looking pretty close."

"I can get closer." Hector leaned toward her waggling his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Right now, you are fuzzy. You need a shave something fierce and the hair…the hair…" She trailed off, realizing he was staring at her. "Ooookaaaay. I'll go change, you go shower, and no comments."

He winked and grinned before heading back to his quarters.

**shavehaircut **

Twenty minutes later, she stood at the door. Voices inside indicated the sailor was in an argument with his parrot. She knocked. "It's open," was the muffled answer. Tentatively, the small nurse opened the door, expecting chaos but Hector was standing there in jeans and a white tee holding a very irate Polly. "He's having a bad day. I got back and he didn't recognize me at first. Let me put him in his perch for the night."

I'Lee came all the way in, closing the door behind her. She laid her bag with scissors and blades down and walked over to look at the picture wall while he took care of the bird.

"Soda?" He stood next to a small fridge. She shook her head 'no' and he shrugged. Crossing over to the bed, he grabbed a blue button down to throw on over his white tee shirt.

"Hair, remember." I'Lee found her voice. "And I see you didn't shave."

"I thought maybe…" He stopped in front of her, indicating her blouse. "Purple is a good color on you. I like it, your Highness." He walked toward the bathroom, leaving her blushing.

_How does he do that to me?_ I'Lee took a deep breath to calm herself. She followed him. _I can do this._ "So, a shave and a hair cut?"

He scratched at his neck. "Please?"

"All right. Did you already wash your hair?"

He nodded.

"Can I wash it again?" She made scratching motions with her fingers. "It will feel good."

"Any excuse to play with my hair…"

She smirked back. "Of course."

Hector retrieved his shampoo from the shower and leaned over the sink. "Just don't drown me. That would be bad."

I'Lee turned on the water. While she waited for it to warm up, she took her time tucking a towel around his shoulders and neck. She grinned as he shivered where she touched him. Hopping up onto the counter, she began to cup water over the back of his head, letting it run through the dark strands. She hummed quietly to herself as she worked a small amount of shampoo into his hair and began to massage his head. He sighed and relaxed. She let her nails tease the sensitive part of his neck and he tensed up.

"I'Lee…" There was a warning tone in his voice.

"Relax, Sailor Boy, I'm almost finished."

He mumbled under his breath, "_I'm_ almost finished."

She cupped more warm water to rinse his hair. When she was done, he stood up and looked at her with blue-black eyes.

"Don't play with me…" He whispered.

Water dripped from his face and she traced a drop with a small finger. "I don't play." She pulled on the towel around his neck and drew him to her. He tried to pull back but she held tight. "Don't run from me, Hector." She put both hands on his chest and ran them up to his neck.

He drew a sharp breath and closed his eyes. "I'Lee…" The word came out in tortured moan.

Drawing his face to hers, she placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then pulled him close. Whispering in his ear, she said, "This is what you do to me, just by being you. You'd better be ready."

He nodded slowly and encircled her with his arms. She could feel his heart racing. Hopefully, she hadn't scared him. That thought quickly left her mind along with all reason when his hands made their way to her hair. He tightened his grip and gently moved her to where he could see her face. He looked at her lips and then into her eyes. "May I?"

"May I what?" She held her breath.

"May I kiss you?"

Suddenly, tears flooded her green eyes and she nodded.

"You're sure?"

Her response was to pull him to her. He slowed the draw and softly touched her lips with his own. It was a delicate thing and I'Lee wondered fleetingly if he'd actually done it. That thought was gone in the next second as he repeated the action. He held her face still and traced her cheekbones with his thumbs. Her green eyes were dark as she watched his face. He looked at her with amazement.

"When I couldn't see, I could only guess at what you looked like. I wanted to run my fingers over your face to try to see you," he whispered. He proceeded to close his eyes and lightly touched her eyes, nose, cheeks and finally lips. "I had no idea how beautiful a person you are both inside and out." Hector opened his eyes to see fresh tears trailing down. He leaned over and kissed the salty tracks. "I told you I play for keeps. Are you ready for me?"

She had no words. She had no idea it would be like this. Her lips parted to try to speak but he captured them in a third more pressing touch. Her hands came up to caress his face and she had to stop.

"Hector…"

"Mmmmm." He was rumbling.

"Let me see your face, the one I like."

He pulled back to meet her eyes. "Okay." He went to get a chair to sit in.

She prepared his face with hot water and applied lather to his neck. He watched her every move until she was ready. Opening her blade, she had to stop before starting. "It's not a good idea to make eyes at your barber when she's wielding a sharp object."

"Sorry, your Highness. I'll behave." He closed his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, she proceeded to clean his neck. When that was done, she turned her attention to his cheeks and jawbone. She cleared the spaces she was familiar with and took care not to cut him. Cleaning and closing the blade, she used her scissors to trim his mustache and beard. She then brushed the backs of her fingers over the soft hair and smooth skin.

He caught her hand. "Can I open now?"

"No," she whispered. "Let me finish up."

Nodding, he placed a slow kiss in her palm, the meaning more intense this time as he also kissed the back of her hand.

She repositioned the towel around his neck and made short work of cutting his hair. Using her fingers to style it, she teased him a bit by scratching on his neck until he started to growl. She removed the towel carefully so as not to spill hair all over him.

"_Now_ can I open?"

She looked at him sitting there with his eyes closed. "Where do you keep your clean shirts?"

He raised an eyebrow but answered, "Second drawer on the right."

"Sit tight and don't peek."

"I already know what I look like."

"Just…humor me."

"Yes, your Worship."

"Darn straight, you scoundrel."

He grinned.

She went to the said second drawer on the right. It was full of semi-neatly folded tee shirts. White, white, more white. Work shirts. In the corner were two different colored shirts, one a dark blue and one dark gray. I'Lee decided gray would accomplish her goal.

She tossed the shirt into his lap and ordered, "Change shirts. Please." At his hesitation, she reminded him, "I've seen your scars. They don't scare me."

He pulled off the one and slid into the other. "Good thing the fashion police is cute. I don't know how much of this I could take."

"Ha, ha. I just wanted you to see something."

"I could if you let me open my eyes."

She pulled him up and stood with him before the mirror. "Take a look."

He took a long look in the mirror. He saw the woman next to him, her skin tone highlighted by the purple she was wearing. Her face was flushed as she watched him watch her. He then looked at himself. His eyes were clear, clearer than they had been in a long time. In fact, they had a similar glow he had seen once in a dream. He saw himself as clean and he felt whole, at peace.

A small voice spoke beside him. "Now, you see what I see."

His heart swelled and he pulled her into a crushing hug. He was about to say something when his watch beeped, reminding him of a meeting. "Of all the bad timing…" I'Lee's head shook against his chest and her shoulders moved with silent laughter. "Hey!"

She stepped back and bit her lips, trying to regain control. Waving at him to get ready to go, the strawberry blonde observed as he pulled on his blue uniform shirt and tucked it in. His watch beeped again, giving a five-minute indication.

"Can I call you when I get done?" he asked heading toward the door. She shook her head 'yes' and waited a few seconds before following him out.

"Hector?" Her voice was low and husky.

He froze for a moment before turning slowly to face her. She pointed to his feet which were bare, then to the boots she held in her hand. He came pounding back and kissed her hard. "See what you do to me?" Grabbing his footwear, he took off running toward his debriefing.

I'Lee leaned on the doorframe, touching her lips in wonder. A smile crept across her face and she closed the door to his quarters as she headed toward her own. It promised to be an interesting evening.


	5. Chapter 5 Shots

**Shots--Chapter Five**

I'Lee Springer was cleaning her quarters. She had a load of nervous energy and it needed to go somewhere. Earlier, she had been calm, even excited about the rest of the evening but as time passed, she began to have doubts. So, she started straightening, putting away little things that had piled up here and there.

As she walked by her dresser, the small nurse paused to look at her reflection in the mirror._ What have I gotten myself into? Is this where I want to be? _She took stock of herself. Not the tallest person by far. And not slender like Brinn._ Good curves in good places. That's what Mum says. _Strawberry blonde hair that was short enough to take care of and long enough to pull back. She closed her eyes. _Why am I doing this to myself? _Involuntarily, her hand strayed to her lips and she remembered the feel of another pair on her own. She opened her eyes to see herself flush a pretty shade of pink.

Turning back to her work, she sighed. So many thoughts crowded in her mind. But they all came back to a pair of ocean blue eyes. _Drat. _Forgetting her cleaning, she grabbed her ID and sat back on her bed. On the loop was a band of green and blue thread. She undid the latch and slid the ring onto her finger. I'Lee held it up for closer inspection. In the light of her lamp, she could see the various colors in the green strands.

A loud knock on her door startled her from her inspection. The small nurse frowned. She wasn't expecting a visitor, at least, not without a call. The pounding increased.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming." She hopped off the bed and answered the door. "Beach? What are you doing here?"

The Ranger stood tall in the doorway with his customary grimace. "Grab your shoes. You're needed in the common room."

She slipped on her flats wondering what could possibly need her attention. "This is after my shift. Why do you need me?"

"Just come on already." His voice was sharp.

I'Lee stood up straight and narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't snap at me, Wayne."

He smirked and pulled her out of the room. "Yes, ma'am. Let's go, ma'am." He practically dragged her to the common area. It was brightly lit and full of people who quieted when the two came in. Beach let go of her and I'Lee stopped in the entry. The whole room seemed to stare at her. She frantically looked around for the ones she knew. SE and Red over at one wall. Jaye, Dash and Block by the foosball table. Doc was there and Sgt. Hauser as well. Over half the team was present. But not the one she wanted to see.

Beach picked up an amber bottle and tapped it for attention. He cleared his throat. "It's not often we choose to…accept an outsider as our own but tonight we do."

Rounds of "Here, here" rolled around the room.

The Ranger motioned for the nurse to come forward. "It's customary that the giving of a nickname be accepted by the drinking of a shot." He placed the bottle on the pool table and pulled out a single shot glass. Filling it, he handed it to I'Lee. "Do you accept?"

She stepped forward and took the shot. "I do." Eyeing the amber liquid, she tossed it back and swallowed before choking.

"There is a catch."

She wiped a bleary eye and straightened. "And what (cough cough) would that be?"

"One shot for each letter in your nickname."

The strawberry blonde visibly paled. "And how many …?" She set the little glass on the table as he pulled back a cloth revealing eight more shots. "Oh, my word…" came her quiet whisper. A shaking hand reached for and retrieved a second. Steeling herself, I'Lee tossed it back. It burned going down and she didn't think she could handle a third much less seven more. Clearing her throat, she tried to talk but it came out fairly hoarse. "This may take all night. It's stronger than what I'm used to." She looked the Ranger in the eye and saw only respect.

Doc came over at that point. "I'Lee, you do have an option." When she focused on him, he continued. "You can ask anyone to take the rest of the shots for you."

She felt her heart clench in her chest. Was it from the alcohol or from fear? She waved the medic closer and whispered in his ear. "I don't know anyone who can handle this (cough) nor would I dare to ask them."

He smiled and patted her hand. "You may not have to."

It didn't occur to her what he meant until she reached for the third glass and a larger hand closed over it.

"I'll do it."

Beach grinned at the sailor. "You know the rules. You have to take all the rest and stay standing."

She tried to protest. "No way!"

Wreck just winked and said, "No problem." He tossed back the first of the remaining seven and started on the second. In the background, Ace and Bill were running bets on if he would make it. Two was gone and three followed. He stopped to take a breath. "I get first dibs, right?" The Ranger nodded. I'Lee wondered if he'd lost his mind. Four was soon gone and five was on its way. The sailor reached for number six and was halted by a small voice.

"It's not worth it."

"Yes, it will be. You just wait." He tossed the amber back and slammed the glass down. The room got quiet and the final bets were taken. A steady hand reached for number seven and the sailor had a solid grin on his face. He saluted the woman in front of him and then the shots were history. "Welcome to the team, Sparkplug."

A wink, a chaste kiss and a hug and I'Lee felt herself being literally passed around the room. "Congrats" rang in her ears as most of the guys gave her a kiss on the cheek. Shana and Jaye each gave her a hug before she ended up back at the pool table beside Beach.

He called for attention once more. Glaring around the room at large, he growled. "I gave her the name and I dare any of you to cross her."

The nurse did a fairly good imitation of the Ranger by crossing her arms and scowling. The crowd roared with laughter, paid off various wagers and began to go their separate ways. Eventually, it was down to two. I'Lee watched as Beach stacked the glasses on a tray along with the bottle. He turned to look at her. "So, Sparkplug, how do you like the name?"

"It's long, Wayne." She dragged out the 'a' in his name.

"It fits you, I'Lee. Hope you'll stick with us for awhile." Picking up the tray, he turned to go. "You want me to walk you back?"

"No, thank you. Going to grab me a drink. I'll get the lights and be out shortly."

The Ranger nodded and disappeared down the hall.

I'Lee watched him go before turning toward the vending machine. She decided that bottled water would go down a lot better than the caffeine and sugar of a soda. Retrieving her choice, the nurse walked to the door and switched off the lights. She was almost to the outer exit when she heard a faint "Hey…" from the common room.

She stuck her head back into the darkness. "Hector?"

"Have I told you how much I hate tequila?" A hoarse voice came from one of the couches.

"Is that what it was?" She wandered over.

He sat up slowly, patting a spot next to him. "Join me for a spell, your Highness."

"Hey, it's Sparkplug to you, scoundrel. And how come you didn't warn me?" She made a 'that was nasty stuff' face.

"I didn't know until after the debrief. Beach made a persuasive case for inviting you."

The strawberry blonde snorted. "Sparkplug. Where did he get that?" She leaned back against the cushions so she could face the sailor.

"Not many people dare to stand toe to toe with Beach. He respects that. You work hard and don't complain. He respects that. Heck, he respects you more than he respects me." He laughed.

I'Lee reached for his hand. "Hey." There was a tone in her voice that quickly sobered him up.

"You okay?" He tugged but she resisted.

"Why did you do it? Why did you take the shots if you don't like it?"

He paused, thinking of how to best phrase the answer. Finally, he replied. "Because I can. It's not that you can't but you didn't need to. Does that make sense?" Her silence rang in his ears and he was afraid he'd offended her by stepping up. She was quiet so long he thought she might have fallen asleep. A tentative finger poked at her leg. "You still with me, Sparks?"

"Just thinking." She was very quiet. "Hector?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Anything."

"Why are you here?"

"Don't want to be anywhere else."

"Why are you here with _me_?" The emphasis was on the last word.

He heard the doubt in her voice. "Come here, I'Lee." When she didn't move, he reached for her, pulling her to him, settling her in his lap. "This is where I want you to be. Here, with me, right now." His long arms wrapped around her, tucking her in. She sighed, resting her cheek against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. "Comfy?"

"I think I am now." One hand played with the buttons on his uniform shirt. Slowly it made it's way up to the neck of his tee where she traced his collarbone. She tilted her head as her hand moved across the smooth skin on his neck. Her fingers slid past his jawbone to caress his cheek. She felt him smile.

"What'cha doin'?" He yawned.

"Admiring my handiwork."

"Mmmmmm." He turned his face to her hand and kissed her palm. "You should know something." He sounded draggy.

"And what would that be, Sailor boy?"

"I…am drunk. And about to fall asleep. As much as I love having you in my clutches, Sparks, I need to get you home." Another yawn nearly split his head in two.

She stood up and helped him as well. Amazingly, he walked steadily out of the building and all the way to her quarters. He waited while she unlocked the door. "Was it worth it, the shots?" She looked up into his eyes. They were dark.

"Yeah," he whispered back. "You are definitely worth it." He reached for her and pressed a tender kiss on her lips. She threw herself into her response, shocking him awake. Pulling her away was hard, his hands trembling from his own restraint. Now, her eyes were dark as she gazed back at him. "Oh, definitely worth every one…." The look on her face spoke volumes to his heart. A quick kiss on the forehead and he started backing up, watching as she eased into her quarters and closed the door. He waited until she peeked out the window to see if he was there before blowing her one last kiss.

I'Lee caught it and pressed her hand to heart. He turned and started running back to his quarters. She smiled and looked again at the little blue-green band on her right hand. It felt good there. Quickly she changed for bed and slid under the covers. Tomorrow, she would put it back on her ID but tonight she would have sweet dreams of ocean blue.


	6. Chapter 6 The Ring

**'Kay, Pryrmntn, I'm jumping ahead of my posting schej just for you... **

**The Ring--Chapter Six**

Somewhere, a phone rang.

"…Hello?" a male voice asked.

No answer except for breathing.

"…Hello? Althea? Are you there?" The man on the phone heard the other end drop to the floor and the sound of footsteps fade away. Then a faint conversation as the footsteps returned.

"—Mommy, someone's on the phone askin' for Theo or something. I answered and here it is—" Click.

Hector Delgado shook his head in amusement. His four-year-old nephew must have picked up the phone. He hung up and counted to ten before redialing. This time an adult answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Theo."

"Hey, Thor. Are you okay?" Althea Delgado Lewis sounded worried.

"I'm fine. I have leave and was calling to see if I could come for a short visit. I need to talk to you."

She could hear the smile in his voice. "Are you bringing anyone with you?" It was important to find out these things ahead of time.

"Uh, no. Just me this time. So, can I come?"

"Let me call Roger to see what his schedule is and I'll call you back. But go ahead and pack your gear," she laughed.

"All packed, Theo. Make the call quick cuz my flight leaves within the hour and the military waits for no man…"

The woman on the other end sighed dramatically. "And what if I had said no?"

"I already called Uncle to see if I could stay with him."

"Come on, then. Don't keep the plane waiting."

"Love you."

"Back at ya." Althea hung up the phone and dialed her husband to let him know they would be having a guest.

On his end, Hector hung up and grabbed his bag. He checked his watch. Time enough for a quick stop in the med ward. He hated leaving on such short notice but if he waited, a mission could come up and he'd be out of luck.

The nurse's station was empty so he left his bag next to the desk and went looking for a certain staffer. He found her in the nurse's room, working on another paper. Headphones prevented her from hearing his approach. He put his hands over her eyes and she nipped him.

"Ow, what did you go and do that for?" Shaking his hand, he pulled off the headphones only to realize the music was really loud.

I'Lee Springer leaned her head back and saw who it was. She grinned an upside down grin. "Sorry. You aren't the first person to do that to me today. I had to find a good defense."

He managed a hurt puppy look. "I might need a rabies shot. Know any nurses?"

"Puh-lease." She spun in the chair and wagged a finger at him. "Put your hands where they don't belong and you might get hurt."

Hector decided to let that one slide. He needed to tell her that he was going.

"Hey, I just got leave for three days so I'm going see Althea. Think you can survive without me?"

She snorted and clasped her hands to her chest. "Oh, what ever will I do? Probably the same thing I always do."

"Dream about me?" His eyes sparkled.

She rolled hers. "Get on with ya. It's like a mission. I'll see you when you get back. Go have fun with your cousin."

He leaned over to give her a hug. "I'll miss you," he whispered in her ear. He then took her hand and kissed her palm keeping eye contact the whole time. Slowly folding the fingers closed, "Keep that safe for me, will ya?" He winked and backed out of the room.

She heard his boots as he ran down the hall, pausing only a second before leaving the building. Sighing, I'Lee pressed her palm to her cheek. "Guess I will be dreaming tonight," she whispered.

**Chula Vista, California**

Inside the house, they heard a car door slam and a small voice cried out, "He's here! Unca Thor is here!" Footsteps pounded toward the screen door followed by a loud slam.

"Unca Thor!" The four-year-old threw himself at the tall, dark headed man.

"Hey, Jesse! How's my favorite nephew?" The sailor dropped his bag and caught the tyke in a big hug. He spun around until the small boy screamed in delight.

"Do it again!"

Hector set the boy down and tweaked his nose. "Let me say hi to your mom first, okay?"

Little blue eyes smiled up. "'Kay." He went running back into the house as Althea came out.

The dark headed woman was caught up in a whirlwind of her own as her cousin spun them both around. She laughed delightedly at his antics. This was the man she knew. "Hey, Thor." Her smile was overwhelming to him.

"Hey, Theo," he whispered, leaning his head against hers. He grabbed his bag and they went into the house. Stowing his duffel under a chair, he looked around familiarizing himself with the layout.

Althea observed from a mirror in the kitchen_. He seems the same and yet not. Standing taller? He's definitely changed barbers._ She narrowed her gaze, watching as Jesse came barreling back to his uncle. _His eyes. It's his eyes._ _They're clear._ A smile brushed her lips as the small boy was tossed into the air, squealing the whole time. _He would make a good father someday. Such a big kid himself. _The two headed up to Jesse's room and then back down to retrieve the bag. Out came the toys. "Boys, take the lightsabers out back, please."

"Race you, Unca Thor. Go!"

"Oh, no, you don't, small fry!" He hoisted the child over his shoulder as they disappeared into the backyard. More screams of laughter were heard along with noisy sound effects.

The dark headed woman turned to her dinner preparations. In short order, she had a baked potato bar ready to go with all the fixings. She was setting the table when a scene caught her attention. Hector was lying on his back with Jesse next to him. They were looking at clouds and guessing what they could be. So entranced was she, that her husband was able to ease up behind her and envelop her in hug.

"What are you looking so hard at?" He nuzzled her neck and she turned to kiss him.

"Hey, big, bad, sailor man. How's the shipyard today?" She giggled as Roger pulled her close and breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Still floating. Where's Jess?"

She indicated the window and they walked over to see what the action was outside. Jesse was currently dueling with his uncle who was hanging upside down on the swing set.

Roger shook his head and went to the back door to whistle. The four-year-old dropped his toy and ran to greet his father. Hector took his time dismounting from his awkward position. A son needed to have time with his father. It was a feeling that he missed. Dusting his hands, he picked up the two sabers and went to say hello.

The two men were civil enough, although Althea could barely keep from laughing at them. Roger tried hard not to be critical of Hector and his choices and in return, Hector just kept his mouth shut. It made for a quiet meal after which Jesse was whisked away by his father to be put to bed. Helping to clear the table, the sailor followed his cousin to the kitchen. They worked silently until Roger returned.

"Thanks for wearing him out. It usually takes thirty minutes to get him wound down."

"No problem. Glad to do it." Hector paused before addressing the naval captain directly. "He's a great kid, Roger. And you're good father." The sailor put his towel down and left a stunned couple in his wake.

Turning to Althea, the captain made a puzzled face. "What was that about?"

"I'm not sure, but I will find out and let you know." Her ocean blues twinkled at his chocolate browns. "But tonight, we'll let him be. Hector will talk when he's ready."

**ringring**

Althea was sitting in her home office, clearing her schedule. Roger had left bright and early for the Naval Base and Jesse was over at a friend's house for the morning. The dark headed woman took care of her emails and set some work aside to do later. She wanted to be available for her cousin. A noise from the door drew her attention.

Hector stood there with a raised eyebrow. "Whatcha doin'?"

"Making time for you, slug-a-bed. Do you always sleep this late?" It was ten o'clock.

"For your information, Theo, I have already been out for a run and eaten breakfast. I…I needed to think about some things." He ran a nervous hand through his hair.

"Well, come in and sit down, before you fall down." She grinned at him.

Grabbing a chair, Hector straddled it and faced his cousin. It was quiet for a few minutes as each studied the other, one seeing subtle changes and the other deciding what to say. The sailor spoke first, reaching for a box on her desk as he did so.

"So, how's business these days?" He opened the container and began searching through it.

"Fine." She reached for it but he pulled away.

"Hey, I'm just looking." The dark headed man turned his attention to the smaller pieces in the box, being particular about size and color.

Althea narrowed her eyes. He was up to something. "Seen any good movies lately?" That stopped his searching, if only for a moment. She tried again. "So, who's your new barber? I see you finally dumped 'Scissors' McCallahan." A slight pink hue crept up his neck but he didn't say anything. The woman tilted her head and studied her cousin.

Hector knew she was watching but he wanted to find the right pieces before talking to her. He tried to shut her out but the woman had radar and knew how to use it. It took great restraint not to over-react to her innocent questions. He almost didn't make it. Focusing, he found the all the parts and turned to ask his cousin a favor.

At the same time, she opened her mouth.

"I need…"

'I need…"

Immediately, Althea clamed up and motioned him to continue.

Setting the box on her desk, he placed a small pile of stones next to it. He then reached into his pants' pocket and pulled out an envelope. This too became a part of the small cache. Done, he rested his elbows on the back of the chair and his chin on his hands.

The dark headed woman blinked and tentatively picked up a stone. It was very small and blue. An unusual hue, not used often. There were about ten of them, all close in color, shape and size. She nodded. Pulling up another stone, it was green. Not typical emerald green. Same thing as the blue stones. Cutting her eyes, she noticed him staring out the window, lost in thought. The envelope was the biggest mystery. She used her letter opener to slit open one end and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was a simple design. She pursed her lips as she poured out the rest of the contents. Two rings came out. One was a solid sterling silver and the other a simple knotted ring made from two colors. Blue and green. A soft gasp escaped as she realized what he was going to ask her to do.

"What's her name, Hector?" she whispered.

"I'Lee Springer."

Althea bit her lips to hold back the flood of questions. She held up the silver ring. "Where did you get this?"

"Italy."

"And this?" It was the knotted ring.

"Brazil."

"And the design?"

"Something I was thinking about."

She smoothed the paper and took a second look. There were two lines that crossed and uncrossed in a soft wave motion. Taking a pushpin, she fastened it to her design board. While sorting the stones, she asked a few more questions.

"Size?"

He gestured to the knotted ring. "I bought two, just in case."

"You already gave her a ring?" _What else haven't you told me?_

"It was something I picked up that I thought she might like." He tried not to sound defensive.

Althea took a breath. It wouldn't do to frustrate him. "Does she wear it?"

"No, well, yes but not like a ring." A smile played about his mouth as he thought of how I'Lee had gotten around the jewelry regs.

"Spill."

"She looped onto her ID badge." He grinned then.

_Oh, my. He's got it bad._ Her heart threatened to overwhelm her with joy. Tears came unbidden and brimmed on the edge. Turning away, she steeled herself to speak calmly. "So, is this an engagement ring?"

"If she chooses me." There was a catch in his voice but a confidence as well.

_If she doesn't choose you, I'll…I'll…_ The tears pushed forward and there was no stopping them. She whirled in her chair and hugged him hard. "I'm so happy for you," was her quiet exclamation.

Hector accepted her embrace and laughed at his cousin's emotion. "Hey, I haven't asked her yet."

"You big oaf." She popped him on the chest before reaching for the tissue box.

"So, can you do it?"

"For you, Thor, I can definitely do it."

**ringring**

The rest of the day passed in blur. Althea buried herself in her office, working on a more delicate version of the design. Jesse came home and spent the afternoon playing with his uncle, doing things he probably shouldn't and enjoying every minute. The two played Pirates, Soldiers, Space Attack, Cowboys and Indians, and every game the child owned. They were at the table coloring pictures when Hector noticed the time. It was close to six.

"Hey, Jess, help me fix dinner."

"Me?"

"Sure, buddy." He went to the refrigerator and looked inside. Grabbing a package of ground beef, an onion and some tomatoes, he turned to the small boy. "Put these on the counter for me."

"'Kay."

At the pantry, he spied the spaghetti. "Here you go, kiddo."

"'Kay. Unca Thor?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm too small to help in the kitchen."

"Nonsense. I need a helper and who else is going to help me?"

"Mommy can."

"Mommy is busy so we're going to do it."

"'Kay."

The sailor filled a pot with water and set it on the back of the stove to boil. He found a plastic bowl and handed the boy the spaghetti. "Here, can you break this for me?" Opening the package, he pulled a piece of the thin pasta out and broke it. Jesse nodded solemnly. "There you go." Carefully, the four-year-old took out a piece at a time and broke it. Hector turned to the process of browning the meat and onion. Adding a little red wine, some garlic, fresh herbs and the tomatoes, it was about done when he checked on his nephew. The bowl was filled with pieces of all lengths. The bag was almost empty and Jesse was very concentrated on his work. A little pink tongue stuck out to the side. The dark headed man covered his mouth so as not to laugh outright.

A car door slammed and he took the bowl and sent the boy to the front door to greet his dad. The water was boiling so he added the multi-length pasta and let it roll. Voices came from the entry and he took a peek to see Jesse talking a hundred miles an hour to his father. The pair strolled into the kitchen. Roger raised an eyebrow.

"Where's Althea?"

"She's busy with a project so I thought I'd do dinner."

From his perch on the captain's shoulders, Jesse chirped, "I helped, Daddy. I broke the skeddy."

"Oh, you did, huh? Was it hard to do?" The two left as the boy explained how he broke each piece.

Dinner was quiet. Althea took a break long enough to fix herself a bowl of the pasta with meat sauce and a slice of bread. Back to her office she went leaving Roger and Hector to talk to each other. Jesse made the meal lively recounting every last thing he did during his time with Unca Thor. Rolling his eyes, the captain just shook his head. The sailor shrugged.

Once the meal was over, the boy was whisked away for bath and bed, during which Althea made a second brief appearance to tuck her baby in. Hector began the clean up and was joined by Roger. The two worked in silence. When the last dish was safely in the dishwasher, the captain made coffee and motioned for his cousin-in-law to sit.

"So, what is this project that you have my wife working madly on?"

"A ring."

The brown eyed man choked on his drink. Clearing his windpipe, he spoke slowly. "I though you said a ring?"

"I did."

"It pretty serious?"

"Don't know yet. I still have to ask."

The captain nodded. "I wish you luck then. She military?"

"Sort of."

"How do you sort of be military?"

"Civy in the med ward."

"I see. When are you going to bring her here?"

This time, Hector choked. When he recovered, he looked squarely at the other man. "I thought for sure you'd give me the third degree."

"Maybe you finally figured out what you want. Is this something you want?"

The sailor shook his head 'yes.'

"Then, we'll be here for you. We may not see eye to eye but you are family. And I haven't seen Althea this excited since she found out she was pregnant with Jesse." His chocolate browns glinted with glee. "She's going to be up all night. What time do you leave tomorrow?"

"Flight is at 13:45." Hector paused. "Is she working on it right now?"

"Yes. Do you think she's going to let a little thing like sleep stand in the way of creating a masterpiece for her cousin?" Roger made a 'blinky-eyelashes' face.

The sailor was shocked. "Ewww. Stop it. Does she know you do that?"

"Where do you think Jesse came from," was the captain's dry reply.

"That was too much info."

"Get used to it."

**ringring **

When Hector awoke the next morning, there was small box on the table. He threw back the covers and sat up, switching on a light to see better.

It was a black ring box. He picked it up as if it would break and tried to slow his breathing_. It's just a box. How hard could this be? Open it._ Gingerly, he lifted the lid. Nestled in the black satin was a silver filigreed ring. It was his design modified for a woman. Inlaid were the ocean blue and forest green stones. They formed two lines that danced in an intricate wave pattern and intersected at a tiny anchor. In the small loop of the anchor was a tiny diamond. He picked it up and held it in his palm. _It's beautiful. I hope she likes it. _He kissed the ring and pressed his hand to his heart.

"I think if she doesn't like it, I'll have a real problem." Althea stood in the doorway, watching her cousin's reaction.

"She'll love it. It's just her. How'd—"

She shrugged. "When inspiration strikes, you run with it. Beside, I've been waiting a long time for you to find your hope and joy. I didn't want you to have to wait on a ring."

"What do I owe you for the stones?"

She tried to dismiss the offer. "I did it for you, Thor."

"I know, but I would have never found something like this in a store."

"Tell you what. When she says yes, you can buy your bands from me then. Deal?"

"Deal." He pulled her into a hug. "Thank you, Theo, for believing in me."

**ringring **

**Andrews Air Force Base**

The transport plane touched down and rolled across the tarmac. Once halted, the passengers disembarked in an orderly fashion. The mid afternoon sun was warm as several of the soldiers and a lone sailor walked to the little terminal. They checked in with security and began heading toward various quarters. The sailor walked across the base, content to dwell in his own thoughts. When he drew close to his quarters, he blinked, realizing where he was.

Inside, he greeted his parrot. "Hey Polly, are ya glad to see me?"

"Sailor boy is back. Awk. Wreck. Wreck." The green bird flew over and landed on his shoulder. After nuzzling his master's dark hair, a clawed foot began to dip down into the shirt pocket trying to grab the shiny objects there.

"Do you want to put my keys away?" The man grinned as the bird finally grasped the keyring and flew across the room. Polly shook the set and made it jingle.

"Keys. Cracker?" The bird returned and landed on Hector's outstretched hand. He gave him several crackers and some raisins. Sitting back on the bed, the sailor watched as his long time pet neatly demolished the food.

"What do you think, boy?"

The parrot cocked his head to the side and squawked.

"That's what I thought." Gently, he lifted the bird and set him aside. An errand needed to be tended to.

He pulled open the bottom left drawer and looked in the very back. In the corner was a small burgundy box. His hand trembled as he reached for it. Memories threatened to overwhelm him. With a thump, he sat back on the floor, just looking at the box. Closing his eyes, he pictured her laughing and dancing, moving away. He took a deep breath and knew what he had to do.

**ringring **

**Late Afternoon, Somewhere in Virginia**

A solitary figure stood before the black granite stones. He honored the first three with his silence. After a moment, he moved to stand in front of the last stone. The wind blew his hair and he knelt to trace the letters.

LOVED.

"It's been awhile. I haven't forgotten you. And I know you know that." He smiled to himself. "I wanted to tell you that I still love you and miss you but I'm okay."

He looked at the box in his hand before continuing. "I had bought you a ring. Been keeping it. But it's time for me to let it go. I know who I'm going to give it to and I hope you don't mind. She's someone special to me in ways I can't begin to understand. Just like you were. Only I didn't know how special you were until recently. She helped me to find that. And I think giving her this ring would be the best way for me to honor you."

He opened the box, revealing a simple gold band with three small seed pearls inset.

"I promise I'll be back soon."

With that he touched a kiss to his fingers and then to the granite. He stood and dusted off his knees before heading to the car. He left the cemetery and headed toward D. C. He didn't want to be late.

**ringring **

**Washington, D. C.**

It was a quarter to seven when he arrived at her apartment. Hector Delgado parked and went to the building entry. Up the stairs and to the left, he found the right number and rang the bell. Barking could be heard and a voice. "Down, Levi." The sailor was shocked but quickly hid his surprise when a beautiful black woman answered the door.

"Hello?"

Putting on a charming smile, he asked, "I'm here to pick up Sue Thomas."

A delicate eyebrow raised and he knew something was amiss. "Oh, really? And who might you be?" She took a step back and gave him the once over. Black slacks, light blue button down and dark blue jacket. Nodding to herself, she smiled waiting for his response.

He turned the tables on her by his own scrutiny. Winking at her, he knelt and called for Levi who came willingly and greeted him. "Hey boy. How ya doing?"

Lucy left the doorway and went to Sue's room. "Who is that?" she whispered.

"Who?" The blonde woman frowned at her roommate.

"The guy at the door is who. Who is he?"

Hector could hear the conversation and grinned as he leaned against the open door.

In her room, Sue glanced at the time and gasped. _He's early. Lucy would have been gone in five minutes._

"Sue, tell me about him."

"Lucy, he's a friend of mine. I have friends you haven't met."

The dark headed woman raised her brows. "How many of them look like him?"

"Don't you have a date to get to?" There was exasperation in her tone.

"I have time." She crossed her arms.

"Yes, my friend is early and you are going to be late. Look." It was now seven o'clock.

At that, Lucy pointed and said, "You will spill, Sue Thomas. Have a good time. I think." She grabbed her sweater and ran past the man at the door.

"Nice meeting you, " he called as she hurried down the steps. He turned back to see Sue standing there, hands on hips, frowning.

"You're early."

He surrendered. "I didn't know you had a roommate. Is this going to cause a problem?"

Sue smiled then. "No. We're so wrapped up in our jobs that we tend to forget that each of us have lives outside the Bureau."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." He ducked his head. A pair of fingers tapped his chin. Looking up, he grinned. "Sorry. So, you ready to go? You look very nice." She wore a dark floral print with a deep rose sweater.

"Thanks. I'll get Levi and we can leave."

Sue gave him directions to the little Italian place where Myles had once taken her. The host seated them in along the back wall, where the table had a little lamp. The blonde woman adjusted the shade so there was more light. She watched the man across from her. He was more relaxed than she had ever seen him. She frowned to herself. _That's not a lot to go on. Considering I've seen him in the worst possible scenarios. This is definitely better. _

A waiter came and they placed their order along with drinks.

Hector had watched her watch him before she frowned. Curious as to why, he tapped her hand. "What are you thinking so hard about?"

"You," she blurted out before blushing.

He laughed. "I have that effect on people."

She nodded. "I'm glad to see you looking so at ease."

"Things are going pretty good right now. I'm back in the field. Have been for about two months. It's been hectic."

"Same here. One thing after another with our cases. Terrorists, murders, robberies. It seems like it never stops."

The two sat quietly until the food arrived. Once the waiter had them situated, Sue reached for Hector's hand. His eyes widened but he followed her simple motion and bowed his head. A quiet prayer and they began eating, slipping into a natural ease with one another. He told her about some of Polly's latest antics and she filled him in on Levi's bunny travails.

Tuning out the rest of the world, Sue watched as the sailor seemed to open up with the simple friendship. She smiled when he winked at her. The waiter came by and removed the empty plates and they sat just enjoying each other's presence. The blonde woman eventually asked what had been on her mind since his call earlier. "How are you really doing, Hector?"

He looked at her squarely, without a doubt. "Better than I ever expected to be." She took his hand again and he smiled at her touch. "I want to give you something."

Sue felt her heart clench, not from fear but from a combination of sadness and joy. She watched as he withdrew a burgundy box from his jacket. He opened it, taking one last loving look before turning the box toward her. Her eyes grew big.

"Oh, no, Hector, I couldn't…"

"Please, Sue. I want you to have this. It would mean a lot to me to know you have it."

Now, she understood the feeling. "But it's Mara's ring." He was sad but joyful at being able to let go of this final thing. She took the box and lifted it to the light. The gold gleamed around the three tiny seed pearls. "It's beautiful."

"It suits you." Taking the box, he asked, "May I?" Sue agreed and he removed the ring and slid it on her right hand. It fit as though it was made for her. She bit her lip to keep from crying and he came around to kneel beside her. "Hey, it really is okay." Tears rolled and he touched her cheek.

Suddenly, Sue closed her eyes and was inundated with emotions that weren't hers. In her mind, she saw Hector offering his light to another. This person had the light too and would offer to join his. When joy threatened to overwhelm her, his touch left. She opened her eyes to see him beaming. He had a second box and opened it to show her. Gasping, she took a peek at the exquisite ring nestled in the black satin. "Oh, my. That is…oh, my…I'm so happy for you!" She threw her arms around the kneeling man and pulled him tight. "Now, I truly understand."

**ringring **

**Across the Dining Room**

Jack Hudson was enjoying a night off. The caseload had been tremendous lately and it was rare to find the time to just breathe. He leaned back in the booth letting his head rest against the cushion for a moment. He would have liked to come here with Sue but she had a last minute call from a friend who was coming in to town. So, he brought his other best friend. Who was currently eating like no tomorrow.

"Got enough food there, Crash?" The brown-headed man smirked.

"Oh, you know me, Spark. Never met a meal I didn't find a reason to like."

"I seem to remember this one with some green clams…"

Bobby Manning paused in mid-bite and put his fork down. "You would remember that. Thanks a lot, mate." The self-imposed food stoppage lasted all of sixty seconds before he started again.

Jack just laughed. Stretching, he signaled for the check and noticed a movement across the room. His eyes narrowed as he thought he recognized someone. Sitting straighter, he took a sip of his drink and settled to where he could watch.

It looked like Sue but with all the heads and the light level it was hard to tell. The tall man across from her was holding her hand. He suddenly was next to her, touching her face. Jack raised his eyebrows. The man's back was to him so he couldn't see what he was doing but the woman was reacting in a surprised and pleased manner. When she threw her arms around the man, he turned away, looking down at his plate.

Bobby finished eating and put his napkin aside to find his friend interested in the linguine on his plate, only there wasn't any. "Earth to Jack. Hello? Sparky?" He waved a hand in front of the shorter agent's face.

Puzzled brown eyes looked up at the Aussie. "I just saw the strangest thing."

"Oh?" An eyebrow raised above a steel blue. "And what would that be? I mean, we see so many strange and wild things everyday."

"I think someone we know might have gotten engaged." His tone was one of confusion.

"Come again?"

"I'm not sure. The lighting isn't the best. It couldn't be her." Jack trailed off, talking more to himself than to his buddy.

"Jack! Snap out of it. What are you talking about?" The taller man was patient but this was getting bizzare, even for him.

"Is Sue seeing someone?" The brown eyes across the table desperately wanted to know.

"You mean, besides you?" Bobby raised a double brow. "Mate, did you order something stronger than tea that I don't know about?"

The shorter man waved vaguely toward the other side of the room. "I saw someone who looked like Sue. It looked like…maybe it's just the lighting."

The Aussie glanced around. He couldn't see anyone who resembled the blonde analyst or her golden retriever. However, he did see someone he recognized. Suddenly, it all fell into place for him. Grinning madly, he decided to give Jack a poke. "So, Sparky, am I not a charming enough date for you? What? Seeing Sue now, are we? Are you sure you weren't dreaming of what you'd really like to be doing? Seeing what you imagine you'd like to do?"

The look of pure shock on Jack's face was priceless. Bobby hooted with glee.

**ringring **

**In the Foyer**

Gales of laughter echoed out to the foyer where a keen set of ears perked up. Levi pulled against his lead and Sue stopped. She looked at Hector who shrugged. "Someone is laughing."

"Must be someone he knows." The blonde walked back to the entrance of the dining room. Among the booths, she noticed one very tickled Bobby Manning and his quarry, Jack Hudson. Smiling, she stepped back to the sailor. "It's Crash. He's with Jack. Would you mind if we went to talk to them?"

The dark headed man paused. He wasn't ready to meet Sue's significant other just yet. "How about you tell Crash I'm here and you go spend the rest of the evening with…" He waggled his eyebrows.

She blushed. Hector pulled her into a hug. Releasing her, he placed a kiss on her forehead. Sue touched his temple. "I do want to meet her."

He captured her hand and kissed the back of it. "I want her to meet you. I'll let you know."

_Oh, I'll know._ She watched him walk out the door before turning to re-enter the dining area.

**ringring **

**Back in the Dining Room**

Bobby saw her come in and took another shot at Jack. Wiping the tears from his eyes, he snorted. "See, Sparky, now you have me seeing things and I know I'm not drinking."

The other man narrowed his eyes. "Seriously, Crash, I—"

"Jack?"

Hudson's jaw dropped, sending the Aussie over the edge. Sue looked on in amusement as the tall man rolled in his seat while Jack did a fairly good imitation of a goldfish. When he found his voice, all that he could manage was a weak, "Hey."

"Mind if I join you?" She motioned toward Bobby's side of the booth. The blue eyed man straightened up as Sue pointed to the front door. It took him a second to get her drift.

"Oh, sheila, I think I've had enough fun with our man, Sparky, here. I'll leave him in your very capable hands. Later, Jack." Tossing a bill on the table, the Aussie whistled as he exited the restaurant.

Sue sat in the empty part of the booth, scooting over to the center. She motioned for Jack to join her and he smiled a shy smile. A glint caught his eye and he looked at her hand. He heart started to sink. It had been her. Her voice broke his reverie.

"Jack, I had a very good evening. Remember the memorial I attended a while back?" At his wooden nod, she continued. "Well, he's met someone and he's going to ask her to marry him. He showed me the ring and it was so beautiful. His cousin made it for him." It took a minute for the words to sink in.

"Wait, so that was you across the room?"

She shook her head 'yes.'

"And what is this?" His tone was gentle as he touched the ring on her right hand. _Right hand!_

Sue smiled prettily. "That's another story, one I'll tell you over coffee and ice cream." Her hazel eyes sparkled at him.

He drew in a deep breath. "My place or yours?"

**ringring **

**Outside**

"Crash, ol' buddy!"

"Wreck!"

The two men shook hands as they greeted one another.

"So, what were you up to in there?"

"Giving my best mate a hard time." Bobby grinned. "And you?"

"Needed to give something to Sue."

That earned a raised eyebrow. "Oh?"

"I gave her Mara's ring."

The Aussie stopped cold and turned. "You sure?" The question died almost as it started. His eyes narrowed as he studied the slightly shorter man.

Clear eyes gazed back and a peaceful look settled on the sailor's face.

"It's that little sheila, isn't it?"

A nod.

"Well, congratulations, mate. I'm happy for you."

"Hey, I haven't asked yet."

"Still, you've found someone and that's a lot, you know?"

"Yeah."

The two were quiet for a moment. Bobby broke the awkward silence. "You have a ring?"

Hector patted his jacket pocket. "Right here."

The taller man made the 'give it here' sign. A black box was handed over. He cracked it open and whistled low. "Aye, mate, that's a beaut. Custom made?"

"Althea."

"Too right. Nice job." He passed the box back. "When you gonna ask her?"

The sailor scratched his chin as he thought about it. "Soon."

"What are you waiting for?"

"Geez, Crash, I just got back into town today. Gimme a minute." He put the box in his pocket and turned. Walking toward his car, he grinned as Bobby pounded up beside him.

"Where are you going?"

"To ask her."

The Aussie froze, mouth open, as the dark headed man waved good bye and drove away. _Wish you luck, mate._


	7. Chapter 7 En Garde

**En Garde--Chapter Seven**

It was 23:30 when the phone rang. A hand reached for the offending item. "Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

"Yeah, but it's okay. When did you get in?"

"Mid-afternoon. I…had some things to take care of."

"Enjoy your visit?"

"Yeah." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Can I see you for a minute?"

I'Lee's sleep fogged brain tried to process that request. "Huh?"

"Come to the door, Princess."

She slammed her phone down and stumbled toward the door. The trip was halted when she banged her foot against a stack of books. "Oh, crap." Grabbing her toes, the small nurse hopped on one leg to answer the door. Throwing the locks, she leaned against the wall moaning.

Hearing movement, Hector tilted his head toward the door. He heard the locks move and an odd noise. "I'Lee, are you okay?"

A forlorn "No" came from inside. Easing the door open, he peeked in to see the strawberry blonde grimacing while clutching her foot. "I think I might have broken something."

Stepping in and closing the door, he picked her up and set her on the bed. "I'm sorry. I should have waited until morning."

"Stupid books." I'Lee rested her head on one knee. Her hands hadn't let go of her toes. "Hurts."

"Let me see." Gentle fingers pried hers away, straightening the red toes. When she hissed at him, he nodded. "You're right. It definitely hurts."

She narrowed her eyes. "Not funny."

"Wasn't trying to be." He walked over to the en suite door and knocked. Hearing no answer, the sailor went into the shared kitchen and retrieved some ice and a towel. With deft fingers, he wrapped the ice in the towel and around her foot. "Where's your ibuprofen?"

"Bathroom counter." He headed that way. "Wait, don't go--" The tall man disappeared. I'Lee closed her eyes and tried not to cry. This was _not _good. The bathroom was trashed from the past few days and he was in there and her toes were hurting and she just wanted to cry. To his credit, Hector walked out unscathed and with a straight face. "I see you didn't get lost."

"Hey, I lived with my uncle for a while. Girl cousin and all that." A glass of water and two tablets were passed over. She took them, drained the glass and set it on the nightstand. He stood at the foot of the bed watching her. "Can I do anything else for you before I go?"

"No, I think you've done enough." The words were sharp. Hector winced and turned to leave. "Wait." There was a long silence. When I'Lee spoke again, it was very faint. "You didn't deserve that."

The sailor peeked at her. She was biting her lip, trying not to cry. He resisted the urge to gather her up in his arms. "Did something happen today?"

Blinking back tears, she nodded. "Everything. The computer crashed and I lost one of my papers. A month of research was saved to that hard drive. An order came in and was missing half the requested supplies so we had to track them down. And I almost poisoned three people. Fortunately, Doc caught my mistake but it was so stupid." She took a breath. "This evening, I went to the mess and Trip spilled his tray on me ruining my favorite shirt. Then, in the common room, three of the new recruits tried to hit on me. One wouldn't take no for an answer. He didn't even back off when Etienne told him to. Beach came in at that point and just clocked him. And to top it all off, I didn't put my research books away and tried to break my toes so I could see you. So, yeah, I think something happened today."

Hector tried one more time. "So, is there anything I can do for you before I go?"

"I think I need you to hug me." It was a shy request.

"I can do that." He walked over slowly, removing his suit coat and tossing it on a chair. Sitting next to her, the sailor wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close.

I'Lee shifted slightly so she could snuggle into her favorite tucked in position. Sighing, she laid her cheek against his heart and closed her eyes. "I feel much better now. Thank you."

"Here for ya, Your Highness." He kissed her hair and leaned back against the headboard. "Sweet dreams."

Hector closed his eyes, thinking of the events of the day. Fading out, a small voice startled him.

"This is better than a dream."

He just smiled.

**ringring **

The sound of running water awakened the sleeping man. He grimaced, rolling his shoulders to ease the kinks. It took a moment for him to become oriented and he sat up. The bathroom door was tightly closed and humming could be heard over the water. He got a wicked grin on his face as he approached it.

The sharp rap on the wooden door startled the nurse and she yelped. "Go away!"

He leaned against the wall, examining his fingernails. "Need any help?"

"No!"

"Are you sure? I could help you wash your hair." He heard the water cut off and the sound of the curtain being thrown open.

"If you even think about coming in here…"

"Too late for that, Princess. Already though of it. Just waiting for an invitation." Cabinet doors were slammed open and closed. Her mumbling was quite loud and aimed in his general direction. He tried not to laugh when she opened the door, standing there fully dressed with her hair wrapped in a towel.

"You. You…" She shook her brush at him. He grabbed the would be weapon and her hand as well, spinning her around till her back was up against his chest.

"You what?" The whisper was low. "Tell me, Your Highness, because I'd really like to know what you were thinking." He could feel the heat off her neck from the crimson flush.

"I was trying hard not to…" came her reply.

"Was I being too much of a scoundrel for you?" She nodded slowly. He pulled her tighter to his chest. "I should probably interrogate you for the real answer." A head shake 'no.' "Oh, I don't know, I know some pretty good techniques." He lifted her up and set her down in a chair. Removing the towel from her hair, he tucked it around her, pretending to secure her hands in her lap. Affecting a bad accent, he waggled his eyebrows. "I haf vays of makink you talk."

Her green eyes narrowed. "You'll never get me to tell."

"Okay." He picked up the brush and stepped behind her.

"That's it?" She tried to look up at him but he held her head.

"Be still, Sparks. Let me work." With great care, he gently brushed out her wet hair, one stroke at a time. He hummed under his breath causing her to relax and listen. Once the tangles were out, he combed his fingers through, applying pressure at the edges of her hairline. I'Lee sighed. "So, did you miss me?"

Eyes closed, she murmured, "Like a broken toe."

He smiled and pulled his fingers to the spot behind her ears. As he worked there, he asked her again. "That much, huh?"

"Yeah…" The word was drawn out as she let her head roll to her chest.

Lifting her hair to the side, he rubbed his thumbs on the back of her neck. As she rolled her head back up, he moved his fingers deftly, eliciting a groan of pleasure from the small nurse. He bent down beside her. "So, what were you thinking?"

"How nice it would be to kiss you again."

Before she realized what she had said, he captured her lips with his, murmuring "Like this?" Her response was twofold. She pulled the kiss deeper, startling the both of them. When her brain caught up with her voice, it came to a screeching halt.

Two pairs of eyes opened revealing dark green and turbulent blue. I'Lee pulled back, her hand to her mouth.

Hector smiled softly. "Told you I had ways of making you talk."

Giving a wink, he stepped back behind her, quickly brushing her hair once more before weaving it into a tight braid. When he was done, the sailor grabbed his coat and knelt in front of the still woman. "I want to see you tonight." She nodded mutely. "I'll bring dinner, you choose the movie?" Another nod. "I really missed you." Her eyes went wide and her breath caught. "I'll see you tonight." A wink and a grin and he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8 Fight

**Last chappy, ya'll. Hang on tight... **

**Fight--Chapter Eight**

It was later than he expected when he finally arrived at the door. Running a shaky hand through his hair, Hector tried to calm his nerves. He reached out to knock only to have the door whip open. The pair of legs that went up to the bottom of an oversized black button down caused his jaw to drop. _Whoa…_

"Hey. Come in before your face freezes like that."

"Not likely," he mumbled as he walked in.

I'Lee smiled to herself. She didn't catch him off guard often. They moved into the en suite kitchen. "Rhonda is working the late night shift so we won't be bothering her."

"Good to know." Hector set the food boxes on the counter. "Block sends his regards. I think he likes you." The sailor winked as he told her.

She smiled prettily. "He's a big softy."

The dark headed man snorted. "You should see him with his MA-Deuce—" A finger on his lips halted his thought.

"No, no work tonight. Just…us." He nodded and nipped her finger. She shook her head in exasperation. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have several suggestions." He stood next to her, leering.

"Oh, please. I haven't eaten yet. Save it, fly boy." At his raised eyebrow, she clarified. "Got that Solo look going again." She indicated the black jeans and work boots topped by a midnight blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Sorry, Your Highness. I don't get out much and the job supplies most of my clothes."

I'Lee raised her hands. "Not complaining here, sailor." She poked a finger between the buttons on his shirt. Meeting warm skin, she gave him a raised eyebrow of her own along with a twisted smile. _Hmmmmm._ "And what? No tee shirt?"

Hector flushed dark red and left the kitchen muttering about laundry.

The strawberry blonde fixed two plates and pulled down some glasses. She heard rummaging in her quarters and leaned in to see what her guest was messing with. The stereo came on and the sound adjusted slightly before she felt herself being moved across the little room. He smiled down at her and spun them around in a dance step. Out, back, around and under, over and dip. The sailor held her there, smirking. "Liking your ball gown there, Your Worship." He nodded at the black tank top beneath the button down.

She laughed. "You didn't honestly think I wasn't wearing anything under here, did you?"

"One can always hope." He made a puppy dog face as he pulled her upright.

Rolling her eyes, she asked, "What would you like to drink?"

"Got any Chinese beer?"

"Why? Why do I do this?"

"Because you love me."

"Delusions, laser brains."

"Is it?" His question momentarily caught her off guard.

"Okay, water it is." She poured the glasses. _Anything stronger would be dangerous to my heart._

"Need my help?" He stood in the doorway.

"I could always use you." Realizing her mistake, she blushed as she covered her eyes.

A smiling Hector came over and took the glasses. "I would so enjoy that," he whispered before walking out.

Grabbing the plates, she followed him to her small sitting area. The retched research books were neatly stacked on a shelf, well away from all toes. Hector sat on the floor allowing I'Lee to have her chair. She handed him his food as he scooted in front of her.

"Hungry?"

"No lunch today," he got out between bites. "Beach had us train—" Again, fingers stopped him.

"Got it."

He nodded. "So, what's on the marquee?"

I'Lee grabbed the remote and started up the movie. As the opening strains of _The Empire Strikes Back_ played, the sailor leaned his head back to look up at her. "This seems to be a theme with us."

She shrugged. "I like it."

"Do you have all three?"

"Of course. Now be quiet, it's starting." She set her dish aside.

"Yes, Your Highness."

**fightfight**

Soon, though, the comments started again.

_--Han and Leia in Hallway—_

"Would you rather kiss a wookie?"

"I'd rather kiss you."

He turned around. "That can be arranged."

A kiss was stolen before she could say "Down, Sailor Boy."

_--Hospital part one—_

"Well, you are definitely scruffy looking."

"Really? I'll have to talk to my barber about that." He grinned up at her.

--Hospital part two—

"Ewwwww."

"That was just wrong."

_--Dagobah—_

"Puppet Yoda or computer Yoda?"

"Dunno. Both are good. Computer Yoda kicks some serious…"

"Yeah."

_--Asteroid field—_

"She likes him."

"Ya think?"

_--Dagobah redux—_

"I take it back. Puppet Yoda is kinda freaky."

_--Asteroid field redux—_

"How's that foot, Princess?"

I'Lee slid her bruised toes out so he could see them. Hector adjusted to the side so he could rub her foot. Carefully, he worked the soft parts while avoiding the black and blue toes. A thought crossed his mind and he shook it off. _No work._ The sailor glanced at her. She was engrossed in the movie. He relaxed against the chair.

Silence reigned for a while, as they enjoyed each other's quiet company. But as the story progressed, the sailor became uneasy.

_--Landing at Cloud City—_

"I used to have friends like that."

"Remind me not to trust them."

"Don't have those friends anymore."

_--Suite in Cloud City—_

"That's a pretty color for her."

"Yeah." His tone was edgy.

"Are you okay?"

No answer.

_--Han and Leia's Betrayal—_

"Excuse me."

I'Lee watched him go into the dark kitchen. She turned her attention back to the story and it came crashing in on her. Han Solo was in the torture room. She hit the mute button_. How could I forget?_ Her heart clenched. When the t.v. switched off, the suite was dark.

"I didn't even think—"

He interrupted. "It's okay, I'Lee." There was tension in his voice. "Give me a minute."

She signed. Getting out of her chair, she knocked over his glass, spilling water on the rug. Shaking her head, she went to the bathroom to fetch a towel.

In the kitchen, Hector heard her moving around. He closed his eyes, trying to push his dark thoughts back. Another thought pushed forward. He frowned. It wouldn't go away. A noise from the suite behind him caught his attention. _She said Rhonda has the late night shift. _Backing away from the en suite door to the second nurse's quarters, he turned towards the other room. Someone was trying the front door. The niggling thought from earlier became clear_. Beach running greenies through Hell's Obstacle Course. One with a black eye. The night before. I'Lee mentioning new guys._ In flash, he understood.

Taking I'Lee's desk chair, he slid over to the bathroom. He grabbed her, covering her mouth and scaring her half to death. "Do you trust me?" She nodded and he could feel her pulse racing. "Stay in here. Use this chair.to jam the door closed. Stay in here no matter what." His voice was quiet but strong, and left no room for argument. Reaching into a back pocket, he handed her his cell. "Call Beach and tell him it's…" One of the locks tumbled. "Tell him it's the newbies. Then call SE. Speed dial 4 and 6." A second lock opened. He kissed her hard and whispered, "I love you. Stay safe."

The small nurse stared at the closed door for a precious few seconds before her logical reason took over. She slid the back of the chair beneath the handle creating a barricade. With trembling hands, she dialed the four and waited for an answer.

A grouchy voice answered. "What the hell do you want, Wreck?"

I'Lee squeaked. "Wayne, he told me to tell you it's the newbies. They're breaking in." The line clicked dead and she dialed six. She heard the line open. "I need help." Timber yipped in the background before the line closed. Leaning her head against the wall, she closed her eyes. Her heart rate had slowed somewhat but she was in here and he was out there…_This is what he's trained to do._ The nurse blinked as she realized that between the two of them, work was an integral part of who they were and how they interacted. _And…he loves me._ The strawberry blonde whispered a prayer for safety. She had a conversation to finish.

In the dark of the room, Hector waited. Sounds from Rhonda's apartment grew louder as the intruders made access through the second kitchen door. Over at the front door, the last lock opened along with the door. A black clad figure entered quietly. Two more figures emerged from the kitchen and the sailor frowned. _If she had been alone… _He pushed the though back.

The first man moved toward the bed where he dove for the covers. Finding only pillows, he cursed. "She was just here a while ago. Did she go out your side?"

"No, we came in that way, remember?"

"Dammit. I want her. No one tells me 'no.' She'll pay for this black eye too." The malice in his voice was palpable.

"Did you check the bathroom or the closet?"

"No, wait a minute." The second man went to the closet first, passing right in front of the stone still sailor. Checking the small space, he passed back by as a voice cleared its throat.

"That you, Don?"

"No, Alex."

"Dalton?"

"Not me."

A fist stuck out in the dark, connecting. The one called Alex fell against the wall next to the bathroom door causing a loud thump. The ringleader flipped a switch. As the light came on, the second intruder, Don, went crashing backwards into the kitchen. One very angry man turned to face the last intruder.

"Get lost going to your quarters, Dalton?"

"Just looking to get a little payback." He flipped out a switchblade. "Guess I'll practice on you first."

The sailor narrowed his eyes, moving toward the intruder. Behind him, Don was trying to find a weapon in the kitchen. Dalton lunged forward, slashing in a wide pattern, catching the side of Hector's shirt. The dark headed man leaned back, allowing the pass to go over him. As he went down, he lashed out with his leg connecting with the other man. Just as quickly, he came back with a solid left to the jaw. His opponent reeled backwards and slumped next to the still stunned Alex.

From the kitchen, Don came out brandishing a large butcher knife. The dark headed man looked for something substantial for defense. Everything was too large, too nice or too decorative. Frowning, he pulled his shirt off, twisting it as the younger man approached him.

"Kid, you don't want to be doing this."

The intruder sliced at the other man. "What do you know?"

"He's bad news."

"Shut up!" Frantic stabs punctuated the words.

Hector spun to the side, roping his shirt out. It wrapped around the younger man's arm and he yanked hard. The knife fell to the floor and the sailor kicked it under the bed. Don jumped on his back, punching at his head and the two fell against the big chair. Both grappled for a good hold on the other. A black boot hit the wet spot on the rug and the pair crashed backwards into the shelving. Books tumbled out, hitting both men. Don received the worst pelting, as the research books were all together and landed on his head. Hector caught a few glancing blows, one above his ear causing a cut. He stood slowly as Alex and Dalton began to stir. _One down, two to go_. He wiped his arm across his eyes and saw blood.

Big mouth decided it was time to talk. "So, what's your stake in this, man?"

_Wouldn't you like to know._ "These aren't your quarters."

"What do you say, Alex?"

"He can have what's left when we're done."

_Over my dead body. _The sailor beckoned the braggart forward. Alex advanced slowly, trying to circle around the other man. When that didn't work, he lunged, swinging mightily, hoping to connect. Hector used his forearm and shoulder to block but one shot got through. As his head snapped back, he heard Dalton begin to pound on the bathroom door. _No. Not happening. _Shaking off the blow, he grunted as the younger man rammed him with a head butt to the chest, driving them both across the room into the kitchen and through the other door.

_Oh, no, you don't. _The dark headed man double fisted the back of his attacker's head, rendering him unconscious. He pushed him off and sprinted back to the other quarters.

Dalton had broken off the handle and was throwing his weight against the door. It was starting to break and splinter.

_Not happening. Not gonna lose this time. _Hector body-slammed up against the last intruder and their combined mass busted the hinges. The door gave way a bit, tilting askew but not totally opening. It was still blocked from the inside.

Dalton tried to grab an edge of the door and push it open but when his fingers went into the crack, the door was pushed closed and the sound of bone crunching was drown out by a cry of anger and pain.

_That's my girl. _The sailor had a grim smile as he struggled with the other man.

Both had cuts and scrapes from crashing the door. Dalton tucked his right hand beneath his left arm and tried to defend. He dove toward the front door, retrieving his dropped switchblade. Coming up, he made a dash to exit only to find the door firmly shut and not budging. The intruder spun as Hector stood there watching him. The avenues of escape were narrowing. Sneering, he held the blade out in front of him, taunting the sailor. As trash spewed out of his mouth, blue eyes flashed. Suddenly, the lights went out, halting the verbal barrage.

_Thank you, SE_. "Afraid of the dark, Dalton?" The voice dropped lower. "I've been there. I'm not afraid. But you…should be." The sailor sank into a low crouch with his eyes closed. Concentrating, he could hear the other man moving, feeling his way to the kitchen. Dropping, he rolled, sweeping a leg out and knocking the last intruder down. The clatter of the knife sounded away from them and Hector was on the man in an instant. Two strikes to the head and Dalton was out.

He stood, breathing heavily. The fight had taken its toll and now, adrenaline was surging. Slowly, the front door opened revealing the Ranger. Lights flickered back on. SE dragged a tightly bound Alex into the room, plunking him down next to the unconscious Don and Dalton. The silent man swiftly secured the two, minding the crushed hand of the one.

Beach walked past the heaving sailor and picked up a shredded blue mess. He handed it to him and pointed to the broken door. "She in there?"

_Yeah. _A nod. The sailor walked unsteadily over to the battered door. "I'Lee?" His voice was hoarse.

"What?" Hers was faint.

He leaned his head against the door. _Are you okay? _"It's over." _Are. You. O.K.? _ "Open the door."

"Give me a minute." The men heard a scraping noise along with the sound of wood splintering. Slowly the door opened, a very shaky nurse stood there, looking alone. She took in the Ranger's eyebrow at her appearance and tried not to blush. But her glance at the shirtless sailor ruined all that. She locked eyes with Beach. "I have my own med kit. How can I help?"

He directed her to the trio and she went to tend to the minor wounds. SE was right with her, helping as needed. Wayne pointed to the front door and directed Hector to follow him outside. "Go. Run. Two laps and come back. We'll still be here." The Ranger watched as the sailor took off at a killer pace. Shaking his head, he returned inside.

I'Lee was taping closed most of the cuts and scrapes. There were no major injuries except for Dalton. He was starting to stir and his hand was on fire. She tried to get him to hold still before he came fully awake. Splinting would be easier that way. He wouldn't cooperate and SE applied force to a pressure point causing him to relax. "Teach me that," she mouthed at him. He nodded. Since the MPs would be there shortly, she opted for an air splint for his whole hand. The brig doc would have to tend to it.

Sitting back on her heels, she watched as the Ranger took care clearing the room and making the report. Her quarters weren't too damaged. The bathroom door was totaled but most other things were fixable. _Where was he?_ She set to cleaning up and became busy with the little things. It wasn't until she got to the shelving that she realized everyone was outside. She sighed and began to stack the heavy research books out of the way.

"Those helped me."

Her heart stopped.

"They fell on his head."

She tried to breathe.

"I was afraid I was going to lose you just as I found you."

Turning, she saw him standing there, bruised, bloody, shaking.

"I couldn't let them win." He drew in a shuddering breath. The swipe of his arm across his sweating face revealed fresh blood.

Training overrode her rampant emotions and she shut the door to the apartment. Grabbing her med kit, she bade him to sit in the only chair left. He sat shaking while she checked his head. The cut above his ear was the source of the blood. "Do you need a blanket?"

_No, I need you_. He shook his head 'no.'

She 'hmmm-ed' as she worked the cut closed. He shut his eyes for a moment but when he opened them, she was gone. A noise from the kitchen and she returned with a bowl of warm water and a cloth. Gently, she began to wash the sweat and blood from his face. Blue eyes never wavered as he watched her. She smiled and whispered, "Do you trust me?"

_More than you know._ A nod 'yes.'

She started at his neck, using the cloth to wipe him clean. The tops of his shoulders came next. Her touch was solid yet soft. Down his back, she traced the scar pattern, wiping off hard-earned sweat. The shudders were slowing, a sign that his adrenaline was almost burned out. The small nurse paused, going to the kitchen for clean water. She returned to stand in front of him. _Let me take care of you._ Her heart caught again, the look of trust in his eyes was unshakable. First his right arm, then his left was made clean. She dipped the cloth one last time. She laid her hand on his chest.

His heart stopped but his breathing didn't. Closing his eyes, he murmured, "Any excuse to get me with my shirt off, Princess…"

"Yeah, something like that." Her voice was so quiet that he leaned forward to hear. She pushed him back, taking her time to finish her task. Placing the cloth in the bowl, I'Lee looked at him.

He had stopped shaking but there was something different in his eyes, glowing, turbulent but not dangerous. She took a deep breath and felt her own tremors start. A large, warm hand reached for her and pulled her to a safe place. She was tucked into his lap tightly, two strong arms wrapped around her and a soft voice murmuring in her ear. "Talk to me, just…talk to me." He could feel her face and hand moving against his chest as she gave a small nod.

_If I had been alone…_ "I was so scared in there, Hector. All I could hear was noise and crashing. And when he started on the door and the handle fell off… I had to hold the chair." She trailed off. "When I saw the fingers, I panicked. I didn't mean to hurt him."

"It was him or you, Princess. You made the right move."

"You said no matter what…"

"I wasn't going to let him get you, I'Lee." The intensity of emotion in his voice overwhelmed her. She buried her face, letting the tears wash the suppressed adrenaline out of her system. "Let it out. Let it all out." He loosened her hair from its braid, allowing it to fall like a silk curtain, giving her a sense of privacy. Tears were trailing down his chest, first warm, then cold. She shivered. He pulled her tighter, the black shirt biting into his skin. "Relax, Princess. I'm not going anywhere." Eventually, her breathing evened out as she fell into a light sleep.

SE came in. He worked quickly on the front door, replacing the locks and adding a deadbolt. Once done, he turned to the sailor.

'Need anything?'

"Covers. Lights."

The silent man nodded. Grabbing the comforter off the bed, he draped it over the pair. 'She okay?'

"I hope so."

SE cut off all the lights except for a small night lamp. He went through the en suite kitchen and took care of Rhonda's locks as well. When he came back, Hector had dozed off, a look of contentment on his face. The silent man let himself out, locking the door behind him.

**ringring **

I'Lee wasn't sure what had awakened her. It was the salty masculine smell right under her nose or the slight rumbling accompanied by a steady drumbeat under her ear. Either way, it was nice. Her pillow inhaled deeply, letting her know he wasn't asleep.

"You awake?" His voice was quiet but strong.

She nodded, not wanting to move from her safe haven. _This is where I want to be. _"I see you have me in your clutches again," came her shy whisper.

"Yeah," was his equally hesitant reply. He smoothed her hair back from her face, placing a kiss on the top of her head. There were so many ways this could go. _I don't want to mess this up. _"I'Lee, please, look at me."

The small woman pushed herself out of her comfort zone to do as he asked. Glancing at his eyes, she saw the same glowing turbulence as before along with something else…fear. Her heart pounded_. Maybe he regrets what he said… _

His eyes closed and fingers caressed her face, dancing lightly across her features. "Beautiful," he murmured. Captivated by his touch, all she could do was watch him and listen. "I love you so much. You don't know what I would do for you." One hand cupped her cheek while the other traced her lips. "That night in the common room, when you wouldn't let me go…" His face relaxed and he smiled, eyes still closed. His hands slipped into the strands of her hair. "Telling me not to run. Don't you know I could never run from you? I never want to leave you." He opened his ocean blues to find the darkest green he'd ever seen staring back at him.

Slowly, she lifted a finger and traced his lips. They parted as he drew in a breath, her touch sending shock waves though him. "When I first saw you, I was heartbroken. How could anyone do something so horrible to another person?" He winced as his heart crashed. "You tried so hard to come out of what had been done to you. You were so sure and tried to be strong." Closing his eyes, he tried to turn away. "No! Look at me." It was hard but he did it. "We almost lost you. But you found your peace, became whole, became more of who you are. I was pleased to be your friend. And it stopped there." The utter defeat on his face was almost more than she could bear to see. "But that night, when Psyche stood me up because of duty, I realized something. You were so much more than what I had come to know. And I liked that part of you. It called to me, here." Grasping his hand, she placed it over her racing heart. "You confuse me, make me crazy, keep me tilted on my ear…"

"Do you love me?" His voice was hoarse.

"Yes," she leaned in and kissed his forehead. "Yes," she breathed in his ear. "Yes," she murmured as she captured his lips in gentle kiss. Pulling back, she looked into his eyes, never wavering. "I love you, Hector, very much." She slid off his lap. Taking his hand, she pulled him to stand as well. In a slow, deliberate movement, she unbuttoned the black shirt, revealing her black tank top and running shorts. Removing it, she stepped behind him, helping him slide it on. "Button it." Wordlessly, he did as she asked. She slipped back to stand in front of him. Looking up into his eyes, she whispered, "May I?"

"May I what?" There was a note of uncertainty in his voice.

"May I touch you?"

Blinking, he shook his head 'yes' before his brain could figure out what she was asking.

Starting at the top, I'Lee began opening his shirt. Her nails would graze his skin, causing tremors as he tried to stay still. Smiling to herself, she finished with the last button and pushed the fabric back, revealing the same warm skin she had slept against only an hour earlier. Small fingers reached for the largest scar, tracing it from beginning to end. _So much pain._ One by one, she caressed each mark, pouring her heart into making him feel how much he meant to her, scars and all. She knew when his pulse started to race and his breathing became uneven. Just as she touched the last mark, large hands captured hers, spinning her around, her back to his chest.

"You have to stop," he breathed in her ear. _Or I'll never be able to._

She could feel him shaking. "Relax, Sailor Boy. Breathe."

He smiled against her ear. "See what you do to me?" He pulled them both back into the chair. She turned so she could see his face. He looked very content. She leaned over to grab the comforter while he leaned to the opposite side, reaching for something on the floor. They came up at the same time, she with the covers, he with a squashed little box. Hector let her tuck them in before he showed her the gift. I'Lee raised a brow at it's appearance. She glanced at the sailor, reading tremendous love in his glowing eyes. Opened the box, inside was a ring like she had never seen before. Silver with inlaid ocean blue and forest green, the pattern was interwoven, meeting at a small anchor with a tiny diamond in the hole.

"Marry me." It was as simple a request as the ring was elegant. He leaned his forehead against hers as she processed his words. "I love you. I want you to be the only one to _ever _touch me. I want you to hold on to me and never let me run. I want you to be mine, more that anything I've ever wanted. I want you to love me so much, you can't breathe. Marry me, I'Lee."

"Oh…." She nodded as tears brimmed over. He took the ring and slid it on to her finger where it fit because it was made for her. Taking his head in both hands, she kissed him hard and long. And when they parted, she was breathless.

** THE END**

**A/N: As if this wasn't enough, the intrepid duo wouldn't leave me alone and the sequel is done already. _Coming Home_ will be posted soon. More fallout from stuff, a cameo from Jack, Sue and Bobby, and a wedding the way only Hector could do it.  
**

**Thanks to all the readers who gave this a chance. **

Mega thanks and your own personal wookie to those who reviewed: pryrmnts, jesuschick, ryn, sharon and kate. May the Force be with you and your wookies be as cool as mine...


End file.
